Kami and Claus' Final Fight
by CrossoverFan
Summary: Dr. Kamikazi and Claus Von Afonzügel have joined forces to steal Robotboy and a few more of Moshimo's toys. Lives will change, brothers will be brought together and torn apart. And heroes that no one saw coming. Rated-K for Cartoon Violence and Cameos .
1. The Truth is Revealed

**Disclaimer**-I do not own any characters in this story or rights to the show they're from (if the fact that this is a fanfic didn't clue you in). I only came up with the Plot.  
It's my first fanfic so I'd like any constructive criticism* (*flames are not feedback they're irritating).

-Truth is Revealed-

Mr. and Mrs. Turnbull sat watching a basketball game on TV, there was a slight pounding sound herd in the distance.

"Do you hear something?" Mrs. Turnbull asked her husband turning to locate the source of the noise. He ignored her and instead turned up the volume of the game. In the kitchen Donnie was torturing Tommy and Gus, today he decided to use a De-active Robotboy as a mallet.

"Ow. Stop it Donnie!" Tommy yelled, while still covering the back of his head.

"You gonna let him talk to you like that man! Ow." Gus asked.

"No but that doesn't mean I'll let you go either, snot-wad!"

"Gus..." Tommy growled.

"Hey, it was worth a try dude. Ow."

"Let them go Donnie!" Lola demanded.

"Why should I?" Donnie said stumping towards her (still holding RB). Before she could answer there was an extremely loud thud at the front door. This got Mr. And Mrs. Turnbull's attention they muted the TV and went to see the cause of the disturbance. The kids also poked their heads out to see what happened. There standing in front of the busted down door were a tall skinny Asian couple. The man was much older then the woman, had white hair and was partly bald, he was wearing a white lab coat and yellow gloves. The woman was wearing a black kimono with a red trim, no make-up, and her black hair was up in a bun.

"What do you think your doing?!?" Mr. Turnbull said advancing on the couple.

"Go Dad!" Donnie said (he's always excited to see violence). Mr. Turnbull reached for the man's shirt. To his surprise he was tossed to the other end of the house.

"Thank you, Miumiu." The man said making her smile. "Though a bit excessive." She shrugged slightly and began fanning herself.

"Who are you?" Mrs. Turnbull asked a bit concerned.

"He's Professor Moshimo, his fiance Miumiu." Tommy said.

"Actually Tommy-" the professor began but was cut off by Miumiu sticking out a hand with an extremely large diamond on it.

"Wife?" Lola asked before lighting up. Moshimo cleared his throat and turned to the Turnbulls.

"I'm here because Tommy and his friends have assisted me in the past. Tommy please show them what I mean."

"Are you sure Professor?"

"Yes, activate Robotboy." Tommy listened and pushed down on his watch. Robotboy's activation surprised his mother but not nearly as much as it shocked Donnie, who released Robotboy and darted under the diningroom table.

"You see...Mrs. Turnbull, normally the fact that your son assists me is kept hidden. For your safety of course, but now there is a threat so great that remaining here would put hundreds at risk. This threat forces me to pull together all my resources and prepare a counter-strike for their impending attack. You see two very dangerous men, and their assistants, are joining forces to capture Robotboy and use him for their twisted army!"


	2. Testing or Phase one

-Testing or Phase one-

In the generic desert scene the villains make their first move. Dozens of genetically modified Constantine-Ludvig clones wielding samurai swords charged at the small fighting robot. The clones were all exactly alike, they were built like Ludvig but their legs were slightly shorter and their upper bodies were more muscular, they wore the same clothes as Ludvig minus the shower cap and where the pouch to carry Claus should have been there was a yellow K/A in a black circle, they had Constantine's hair (except brown) and face, and instead of an oxygen tank on there back, they all wore jet packs.

The robot fired on the Con-vigs but they easily deflected the rounds with their swords. The robot flew into the air, to try firing from another angle when suddenly a small group of giant bats attacked him with sonic blasts forcing him to return to the ground the Con-vigs put distance between them and the robot. The robot managed a smirk, which each Con-vig returned ten fold, and before he new it a ConstOtine (Rhino/Constantine) slammed him into a Lud Ram charging the opposite direction. Protoboy pulled himself up and shouted in his robotic voice.

"Curse you Kamikazi I will not be beaten-"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"-so easily!" Protoboy looked around his severed head was attached to an average car battery. He was in a small room Kamikazi stood in front of him Ludvig and Constantine on either side of him.

"Well Constantine I think I finally found the perfect pet ha." Kamikazi mocked, "you thought you'd win! you didn't see the Con-vig who was sneaking up on you and to slice off your noggin." He tapped Protoboys head and laughed.

"Boss, don't be so mean I'm sure he feels bad enough." Constantine chimed in and Ludvig nodded his agreement.

"Aak you two are far too kind, that is why we had to pump the Con-vigs full of adrenaline and testosterone!" Afonzügel said walking into the room, now with Protoboys body. "Thank you for contributing to our cause," he directed to Protoboy with a vicious smile.

"Enjoy my body." Protoboy replied in his monotone voice, "I'll be tearing it off you personally!" Claus and Kamikazi let out loud laugher at this. They all walked out of the room closing the door behind them, Protoboy's eyes remained glowing in anger. They walked into Kamikazi's main room, Kamikazi hoped on his chair and turned it to Clause.

"What did you think of my Constantine and Ludvig creatures Claus? All the product of my very own genius imagination!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2 weeks earlier-

"Boss, can I ask you a question?" Constantine asked serving Kamikazi some chilly.

"Yes, and you just did. Are you happy now?"

"No boss, I was wondering why don't you and that Claus Von Afonzügel guy ever work together?"

"What why would I ever do something stupid like that?"

"Well you two don't want the same things remember, you want an army of Robotboys, while he just wants Robotboys strength. Also...we're running kind of low on funds you know with the island being rebuilt every couple of weeks and all. Also you could clone his assistant...come to think of it why didn't you ever clone me boss?"

"You want to know why?" Kamikazi said walking to Constantine, "I'll tell you why-" A few minutes later Constantine began crying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present day-

"My creatures got you the robot body. As we agreed Claus."

"True, but I don't remember those bats on the list of creatures." Claus pointed out.

"Oh those, they were just a few leftovers from another attempt to capture Robotboy, and they were only there to keep Protoboy from escaping anyway." Constantine explained.

"Well...I suppose if this is what you can do with a few hundred billion..." Clause flexed his new robotic muscles, "I guess I can bankroll your, no!...our newest scheme. "

"No betrayal until were finished, as we already agreed?" Kamikazi asked.

"Oh all right, but I get the most powerful robots body when we are done."

"Of course you do and I get all the others." They shook each others hand both smiling. Until, Kamikazi jumped in the air screaming in pain.

"I'll get the ice pack," Constantine proclaimed running off, Ludvig right behind him.

"eh heh sorry Kazi I guess I don't know my own strength."


	3. Friends in high Places

-Friends in high Places-

Moshimo, Miumiu, were sitting in the front seats of the Turnbull's station wagon with Robotboy sitting in between them. Tommy, Lola, Gus, and Mrs. Turnbull sat in the back. The Professor had already explained why Tommy was chosen to look after Robotboy and why he couldn't tell his parents, he also lied and said that Gus and Lola found out by accident. She still was having a tough time comprehending it, though better then her husband and other son who were still sitting on the couch paralyzed in shock and fear.

"So you've been running around the globe for I don't wanna know how long?"

"I'm surprised you didn't notice something was amiss before Mrs. Turnbull, we once spent two straight days in the forest yet you didn't noticed." Lola commented which made Mrs. Turnbull frown at her own neglect.

"Come on Lola none of are parents noticed," Tommy replied trying to make his mother feel better.

"Mine did. They just didn't care," Gus interjected.

"Yeah and my dad's a single father who has several meetings a day, we're happy if we see each other once a day."

Tommy felt now was as good a time as any to change the subject."So Professor where are we going? Your newest hideout?"

"Not exactly Tommy, you see I decided to move my base of operations to an old friends house, until Kamikazi's newest plan is over. Fortunately he lives just outside of town."

Moshimo turned on to a hilly road which led to a large a mansion.

"Wow that's the biggest place I've ever seen," Gus said in awe.

"That's my house, you moron." Lola said snapping Gus back from his unwarranted amazement.

"Why are we visiting Ambassador Mbolắ Professor?" Tommy asked.

He didn't answer, and just pulled in front of the house the ambassador was waiting for them outside his door.

"Professor?" Tommy said a little worried.

Again he was ignored, Professor Moshimo stepped out of the car while everyone else waited. He walked up to the ambassador, and then they...hugged.

"Oh it has been too long, _Professor_." The ambassador said when they ended their embrace.

"To true I haven't seen you since I set up your countries defense systems General, oh, my mistake you were promoted to ambassador after that."

"Yes, and with quite a generous pay increase too." They shared a laugh while everyone else stepped out of the car.

"Oh Lola and her friends are here, Mrs. Turnbull always a pleasure, Robotboy," The ambassador said without even pausing at the floating child like robot. "And you must be Miumiu, Moshy has sent me many e-mails talking about you." the ambassador said before kissing her hand.

"How do you know each other?" Lola finally asked for everyone.

The ambassador sighed, and they put their arms over each others shoulder (in a brotherly fashion). "Moshy and I met in High School."

"I was a foreign exchange student,"

"me too," Ambassador Mbolắ added with a smile.

"we stuck together most of the time, and kept in touch after graduation."

"When I heard he graduated college top of his class in super genius-ing and robotics (or whatever it was), first I wasn't very surprised, then I asked if he could help turn my home country from a third world slum, into a national super power."

"I said, for him, and adequate pay, I would do it."

"He became famous, I became an ambassador, we both became wealthy, and the rest is history."

"So did you know about Robotboy all along?" Tommy asked.

"No," the Professor answered, "...well he new about him but he didn't know Robotboys location. Do to the fact that he would be a likely person my enemies would question."

"Though strangely, no one ever did question me."

"That is odd."

"Hello! Can we get back to planning for Kamicray's and Claus-I'm-a-wuss' impending...and probably super awesome attack!" Gus interrupted.

Everyone stared at Gus in surprise, mainly because-

"Gus is right...Now is not the time to reminisce about better times." Moshimo said.

"We were given swirlies every day." Mbolắ interjected.

"Regardless, did any assistance arrive?" Moshimo asked.

"Yeah a lot, but most of them brought a friend who couldn't pass your quiz."

"Well I suppose that's okay, these are very desperate times, just keep them in a room away from the equipment," Moshimo leaned closer to his friend and whispered, "and take Gus to the same room."

"Of course, I'll get right on it, my friend, Gus please follow me to the game room."

"Game room!?" Gus and Lola's dad left entering the house.

"Assistance?" Tommy asked confused.

"Yes you see Tommy the Robots I have to fight against Kamikazi are not anywhere near ready not even Robotboy."

Lola gasped, "that can't be," Tommy argued.

"I'm afraid it's true the battle I'm predicting will take hours and Robotboy can't last that long if the only power cell he has are double A batteries."

"So that's where they've all been going." Mrs. Turnbull muttered to herself.

"Because of this I sent an e-mail to every Internet forum about me and my inventions, telling them that if they wanted to work alongside me on super advanced robotics to come here."

"Wait won't that make it so that Kamikazi person can find us easier?" Mrs. Turnbull asked in horror, which caused everyone to chuckle at just how ignorant she was when it came to Kamikazi.

"Kamikazi is genius but not too smart," Robotboy answered her in his cute robotic voice.

"No need to worry Tommy," Moshimo said placing a hand on the boys shoulder. "I will still require your assistance as well. Now it's time for me to reintroduce our troops to you." He said walking them all threw the double doors.


	4. Colleagues in high Places

-Colleagues in high Places-

Kamikazi and Claus walked side by side both smiling wide in amazement. Claus at his robot body, still, and Kamikazi at what was around them. To their right were hundreds of cages holding the most ferocious, powerful, and uniquely adapted animals the world over, and to their left the greatest Olympic athletes and underground fighters also the world over.

"This is amazing, more specimens then I know what to do with." Kamikazi said excited

"Yes, it's truly amazing what money can do, and this is just a goodwill deposit, anything you need will be yours. Next I believe we should discuss equipment." Claus said clearly assured of their victory.

"You will fail, and I will make your pathetic body, pathetic and lame!" Protoboy said shaking the fist.

They both turned to him and smiled at Protoboy who was strapped to Ludvig's chest like Clause normally was.

"Is that anyway to say thank you. After all I did buy you a new top of the line body." Claus said chuckling at the robot. Which just made Protoboy growl in response.

The "top of the line" robot body he was stuck with, actually was the latest micro-motor technology, making his limbs about as thick as a wire hanger and still movable. If he did pull himself free from his restraints though, which would be quite easy, the body would be crushed under the weight of his head and the battery pack in it's torso. Worst then all of this Ludvig was constantly cooing over him making him wish his battery would die out.

"I think that was quite kind, don't you Kazi, I mean I took his body the least I could do is give him mine." The villains shared a laugh at this, but Protoboy was paying attention to them he was occupied with Ludvig and even Constantine attempting to tickle him.

"If I had only been built with teeth, or a moving mouth you both would be missing fingers." Awe was the only response he got from the two, he hated not being feared. Kamikazi and Clause had returned to walking down the huge hallway as if it were a shopping aisle.

Kamikazi picked up their previous conversation like nothing had happened. "I agree, weapons are a very important aspect that's how the Con-vigs defeated Protoboy. Also we should put a large body of water on the battle field for my water based clones."

"That can be arranged, but Kazi I was just thinking when this is over I'll probably be broke."

"When this is over your money won't count for diddly."

"Yes, thats what I mean, so I was wondering can I be a general in the new world?" He asked hesitantly.

"Why?!" Kamikazi asked confusion evident on his face.

"So that I can have the physical power and the legal authority, to take my revenge on all those who ever laid a hand on me or made my life miserable!"

"...Fine, but I remain in charge! and you have to do some of the heavy lifting."

"Heavy lifting? Nothing would give me more pleasure." Claus said raising one of his robotic fists, to nobody. "You know I read your files on your attempts to capture Robotboy and something caught my eye."

"Yes what?"

"How did your frogmen survive in sea water?"

"That's a stupid question frogs can breath under water!"

"Fresh water. Not sea water."

"Look just let me worry about the delicate results of of a hybrid animal you worry about Moshimo's possible allies, and locations." Kamikazi snapped

"You have no idea do you?" Clause replied calmly.

"I never even considered that frogs don't live in sea water, what am I a frog expert."

"Boss, are you talking about Moshimo's allies?" Constantine asked after running to reach the villains.

"We visited that topic why?" Clause replied.

"Well I've done some calculating-"

"Ha, I'd rather hear calculations from the ape, or should I say the other ape. " Kamikazi said cutting him off. "You see I said other-" Ludvig placed his hand over Kamikazi's mouth and nodded for Constantine to continue.

"Thank you Ludvig. If I'm right we're looking at an all out war, with all the press coverage."

"Really I didn't know he had that many allies." Claus commented rubbing his chin.

"Well he doesn't but almost everyone of his is worth one or several Protoboys."

"I hate all of you!" Protoboy added, despite being completely ignored.

"Not to mention former evil robots like the Gus-Bots, and" Constantine flipped threw his note pad, "okay those are all I've got but there are at least four of them."

Ludvig removed his hand from Kamikazi's mouth and he spoke again, "whatever happened to the Gus-Bots and the G-Rex and the other clones with Gus' DNA."

"Let's see," Constantine looked at his notes again, "the Gus-Bots broke down after attempting to eat some ice creme, I don't know what happened to the G-Rex, but everything else was sent to the zoo."

"Bah good riddance I say. Now Claus and I must discuss something very important, in private." The villains looked back at there assistances as they walked far away.

"What is so important that we need to discuss?" Clause finally asked.

"I just wanted to know your feelings about that walking flee bag that had the gull to interrupt me."

"Ludvig my kindly nurse maid who only wish in life was to make me comfortable." Claus replied dramatically. "As soon as we're done I'll dropping him over the Atlantic." he ended with more of a venomous tone.

"You can't do that...the Atlantians might save him, best to drop him in the Pacific." Kamikazi replied smiling wickedly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I realize I may have been going back and forth on how I'm narrating, but I'm going to try and keep it the way it was in this chapter.

When Protoboy said lame he meant as in crippled.


	5. Child Geniuses Outside of Robotboy

**Note**-This story is about Robotboy and company this is in no way a Crossover, unfortunately do to my nature I was unable to help myself, and every cartoon super genius child prodigy I could think of (excluding obvious exceptions) will have a cameo in this chapter.

-Child Geniuses (Outside) of Robotboy-

Our heroes (and the adults) walked into the mansion. Tommy was unable to hold in his gasp of amazement. The entire house looked like a lab, everywhere he looked there were kids like him or busted robots he'd seen before. One thing Tommy really noticed was a pair of almost identical red headed girls bending down to talk to Robotgirl.

"Why didn't we ever build something like this to replace you know who." One asked the other.

"I don't know this things is so cute, much better then him." This statement made Robotgirl giggle at the flattery she was being given. A boy, with spiked up blond, ran up behind them with his dog next to him.

"We heard that! Which one of us were you talking about?" Before he got his answer a large 'butler' picked up the boy and dog making his second attempt to 'escort' the two to the game room.

"All the people here our super genius prodigies they took a test to prove it...that or they came here with one." The Professor said sighing a little at the end. "The ones who aren't geniuses I asked Lola's father to send somewhere they couldn't hurt any of the equipment. Tommy, Lola, Robotboy, you should look around speak with the volunteers, while I do the same."

Tommy, Lola, and Robotboy nodded before running off.

"What should I do?" Mrs. Turnbull asked feeling quite out of place. Moshimo and Miumiu shared a quick glance.

"I'm sure the children in the game room could use some looking after. Miumiu will go with her?" Miumiu nodded at her husband and the two ladies headed off.

Robotboy split from the group deciding to spend time with Robotgirl instead. Tommy and Lola decided to just look at the 'Troops' they had. Other then the broken robots in the house Robotgirl and Robotboy. Lola and Tommy a few creatures in the back yard, through the window a tree with a mass of metal on it, a giant snake (which Tommy figured most have Walter the tapeworm in it), and a giant glowing boar creature Tommy remembered as Stevie.

"Am I the only one who sees some of our old enemies?" Lola asked Tommy.

"Yeah, I know I keep waiting to see Bjorn Bot and Protoboy." They both laughed at his comment.

"Excuse me did you just say Bjorn Bot, as in creation of Bjorn Bjornson?" An overweight kid asked walking up to them, he had a massive overbite, his greasy brown hair was 'styled' in a bowl cut, and he was clearly overcompensating for these flaws by wearing as much gold and diamonds as his porky body could carry.

"Um...yeah. Why?" Tommy replied.

"Because he is my arch-nemesis!"

"I thought I was your arch-nemesis." The blond boy said, before he and his dog resumed running from the 'butler'.

"You both are, but not in the same way." The boy shouted so his friend could hear him. "Ever since we met at the Rich Evil Genius Convention, he's always making sure he show me up!"

"Was Eustace Strcyh there?" Another boy asked, who Tommy noticed had an abnormally large head, and a massive amounts of hair which seemed to defy gravity.

"No, but not because he didn't try mind you, he was as rude as possible. But that didn't make up for the fact that he wasn't a genius. So how do you know Bjorn?" the first kid replied, turning back to Tommy on the last sentence.

"He's one of the people after the robot I look after for Moshimo."

"Then you most be Tommy," the kid with the large cranium said, "let me introduce you to some of the guys working around here."

"Thanks. This is Lola by the way," Tommy said waving his hand toward his friend.

"It's nice to meet you I'm," the kid paused, "just now remembering that Moshimo asked us not to give out our names. But I can still tell you about everyone I know. I guess you can probably just call me Isaac to make things easier."

"That sounds good, hey I noticed a giant tree house robot outside the window, do you know who's working on that?" Tommy asked.

"Some younger kid, I don't know him, in case you spot him he's got red hair and is wearing an orange and white striped shirt. He got the job because he said that he and his brother built two tree house robots before. Let me start by introducing these two."

Isaac turned their attention back to the boy who was wearing way too much jewelry, and a bald African American boy in a sweater vest, toiling away on the Gus-bots.

"The one kids a friend of a friend, and you already met Jewelry Boy." The one kid growled to avoid shouting out his name.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to work Ji-I mean um Isaac, your project's going to take all week to fix." The bald kid said only looking up from his work for a few second.

"Constabot?" Tommy asked Isaac nodded sadly. "Ouch." The three of them resumed their tour around the house.

They passed a kid about the size of Gus working on CHOP (the talking helicopter). Tommy noticed the kid had on a brown hat and yellow goggles that looked like something a bi-plane pilot would wear, there was something drawn on it too but Tommy couldn't make out what. They passed a very short redhead kid, working working on a blue and white belt (which contained the Super Activation Exoskeleton). When they were a few feet away the kid started shouting out the word "success" over and over. Finally they came to the last work station where two boys were silently working on a large red brick of metal.

"That's Robotman! They can't rebuild Robotman." Lola said horrified. One of the kids jotted down a message in a notepad and tore out the paper handing it to Lola. "I don't get it 'I've put my self back together from less then this' what dose that mean."

"He's such a kidder," Isaac said taking and crumpling up the piece of paper. "Don't know why T brought him with us."

This kid looked relatively normal (compared to the others working), but Tommy felt like something was off about him other then his dark gray hair, his red running shoes which looked three sizes too big, and the fact that his nose was glowing redder then Rudolf's.

"Do you have a cold?" Tommy asked finally.

"Uh, he has allergies." Isaac said, making the kid nod in reply. "Oh and this' the brother of the guy working on the tree house robot."Isaac said pointing to the other kid who had green hair was wearing purple pants hiked up almost to his arm pits.

"Nice to meet you." Lola said but the green haired kid just nodded in reply, quickly returning to his work.

"Why are you guys rebuilding Robotman he's evil."

"Evil and good are relative terms, once we apply proper 'mental' blocks to his AI he will be made into an obedient servant, he'll lack a personality though." The green haired boy said with a British accent.

"We better get to the game room TT and GC have the new power cells."

"New power cells? You mean for Robotboy." Tommy asked.

"Yeah, let's get to the game room." The gray haired kid handed Isaac a piece of paper which read "can I come too I miss Fef" Isaac sighed, "Sure come on."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Isaac is the one guys middle name.

The gray haired kid, and his girlfriend who will appear for a short time later, are human forms of animal cartoon characters. Them being paired together was from fanfics by jose ramario.

If you don't know who the guys giving cameos were it doesn't matter I could have just as easily used generic faceless scientists but where's the fun in that.


	6. Cliffhanger

Note-When "Isaac" said they had to meet "TT and GC", this was a typo GC was suppose to be MC corny as it is, those are his initials.

Also props to Tall T for being the first to recognize all the cameos in the last chapter, except the gray haired kid, Yes she also recognized the two redheads, but not in her review I'll have a list of all the characters I mentioned who aren't from Robotboy at the end of the story. Also all the geniuses invites will be in this chapter, who invited who will also be at the end.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they entered the game room, they saw that the room was aptly named there were a lot of large classic arcade games, tables with pool, air hockey ext, a couple of benches on both sides of the room, and a gigantic TV at the other end of the room across from the doors. Most of the people seemed to be enjoy themselves. The blond haired boy with his dog was now sitting on one side of the room, talking to a tall blond girl in pigtails, and a pink ballerina outfit (minus the tutu). There was a teen couple sitting together on the other side of the room both were blushing, the boy was yet another blond in a brown T-shirt under an open green shirt, and the girl was another redhead was in a red shirt and white skirt. They knew each other a long before they got there, but there relationship was very slow moving. A preteen girl with purple hair and a pink bow on one side, looking very sad, sat a few benches down from the teenage couple. (Tommy though he heard her say "Le sigh," but figured that couldn't be right.) When our heroes silent companion noticed her he left, literallyleaving a cloud of dust shaped like him where he was standing. After he sat by her for a moment they proceeded to do something (how can I put this delicately,) age appropriate for them being 13 or so, but years beyond what the teens had ever done. She then whispered something in his ear, he looked at her surprised, when she replied oui, they turned to the teenage couple and began pointing and laughing at them. At the far end of the room a boy in a pink hat and shirt, was fighting Gus for remote control to the TV.

"Well I see who were looking for." Isaac finally said. They all walked towards the other side of the room, no one noticing (or caring) that the gray haired kid had left the group. While walking through the rows of video games they passed a forth blond kid, a boy with braces was playing, a shooting arcade game, with a tall girl, with a long ponytail, in an over sized red hat and blue shirt. The boy was losing badly. They made it to the other side of the room, where the boy in pink and Gus were now having a channel flipping battle, the one kid was using a green remote while Gus was using the one they were fighting for a few moments ago.

"Hey TT where'd MC go?" Isaac asked the kid in pink.

"You mean Mark, he got indigestion from all the enjoyment in the room, and had to go home." He said not even turning away from the TV.

"Well where are-"

"The batteries and fake-i-fiers are in my bag," he pointed to a pink backpack with a large round purple disc attached to the zipper still focusing on the TV. "Man I wish the batteries in your remote would die." He said turning slightly towards Gus.

"Hey my remote isn't working!"

"You know what that means. Time for Crash-" Gus charged at the kid and they started fighting for the green remote. Tommy, Lola, and Issac sighed, and headed towards the back pack.

"What's a fake-i-fier anyway?" Tommy asked Isaac.

"According to my TV obsessed friend, they are advanced cloaking devises. "

"He made them?" Lola asked clearly doubting that idea.

"No, M- I mean Mark made them...he just doesn't like to spend time with people." Isaac pulled out a pink square with a yellow spinner on it, he placed it on his chest and flicked the spinner. Suddenly he looked just like Tommy. "See pretty amazing huh?" he asked in his normal voice.

"Wow, that's so cool. How dose it work?" Tommy asked with excitement.

"I don't know, what I do know is that if you have human contact-" Isaac stopped to wrap his arms around Lola, making her to blush uncontrollably, and restoring his normal appearance. He then continued to explain "-the fake-i-fier shorts out."

"That Mark kid must really have personal space issues." Lola said her blush now faded.

"Hey it just occurred to me why do we need these cloaking things?" Tommy asked.

"Let me ask," Isaac ran off alone to the boy in pink who was now relaxing, why Gus was trying to get either remote he had to work with no success. "hey I'm suppose to ask why we need the fake-i-fiers."

"You read his email the robot's need long lasting batteries and cloaking devises so-"

"I know I just didn't have the heart to tell them." He waved back at Lola and Tommy.

"So why'd you bring them here?"

"To get the new power sources for the robots. Why'd you bring them?" Isaac said pointing to the gray haired boy who was now playfully chasing his purple haired girlfriend the room, which she enjoyed as it's a delightful change of pace.

"Because, his e-mail also said that the professor, needed all the geniuses who could help, that and they're funny and from one of the only things I like to read."

"You know it was a TV show first right?"

"Great so I read for nothing." Lola loudly cleared her throat, getting the boys attention.

"Why dose Robotboy need a fake-i-fier?" Tommy asked again in a venomous tone. The boy in pink sighed.

"You take the batteries to the Moshimo guy," he said to Isaac. "I think we should have a private talk." Isaac nodded and he and Lola grabbed the backpack and left. "Now um..."

"Tommy." The kid in pink smiled a bit.

"Okay Tommy. Listen," he turned toward Gus and the TV, "I sure wish that channel would change." Suddenly the Humanfist was on the TV making Gus lost to the world. "There's something we were told but you weren't, after this is all over your going to lose Robotboy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's note-the gray and purpled haired kids are animal toons from another show who were paired together in several fanfics by jose ramiro.

And at this cliffhanger I feel it's a good time to mention that I will not have new chapters until Thursday, and then I will only be updating Tuesdays and Thursdays sorry if this is an inconvenience to anyone.


	7. Two of a Kind

Tommy sat there still in shock.

"So after the fight with Kamikazi I'll never see Robotboy again," Tommy said sounding calm. "And you thought that the news would be easier to take if delivered by some pink obsessed kid, I don't even know!" He said turning on the kid.

"What did you expect Robotboy was sent to you to hide him, and now every super genius and his best friend know he's with you."

"Yeah, but, but-"

"The letter said that once this is over he'll be dropped into the general population. That's why he asked every genius reading it to come up with a device like the fake-a-fier so he could at least pretend to be a real boy."

"That's nice I guess but still it should have come from Moshimo. What made you think you had the right to tell me?!"

"The only reason I came here was to get a chance to talk to you, and I have the right to tell you because I know exactly what you're going through."

"No you don't how could you possibly know what I'm going through?"

"Let me guess, when he first showed up you were surprised to say the least."

"Oh how could I have ever doubted you." Tommy said sarcastically. "Anyone could guess that." He ignored Tommy and pressed on.

"At first you probably thought you didn't need or want him, and you ended up getting each other into a lot of trouble."

"Well maybe at first, but if it wasn't Robotboy it was usually Gus that caused the trouble, not me."

"Alright, but he sure made your life exciting, right?"

"Yeah I'm going to miss that," Tommy said smiling a bit.

"That and your afraid. Your afraid that you won't be you anymore. He's become such a big part of your life you don't know how much of it will be left when he leaves."

Tommy looked up, this kid was prying through feelings and worries Tommy had which he hadn't even realized he had yet.

"The thing that hurts the most though is that, eventually he became like a part of your family, maybe even closer to you then the rest of your family, and you can't stand losing him. If you could trade in the things he could do for you and keep him, you would wouldn't you?"

"Yes, but because he always wanted to be normal, but everything you've said is exactly right! How do you know all this?"

"Your not the only one who has secrets Tommy, and here's one for you. When Robotboy finds out that he'll be separated from you he'll feel almost exactly the same as you do now. Sure you can't do as much for him as he can for you, but you've still been as big a part of his life as has been in your's."

"You really think so?" Tommy looked up hopefully.

"Trust me on this one dude. Look me and everyone else are going to leave in a couple days and that Moshimo guy said the attack isn't expected for about a month, I say you make the best of the remaining time you guys have together." The kid let out a deep sigh, "at least you guys will still have the memories."

"Yeah I guess so, you know what I'm happy for Ro. the next place he's going he'll at least get to live the life of a real boy thanks to those disguise things."

"Yeah but he'll have to pay a horrible price too."

"What."

"Well the guy we got the batteries from, well as payment he put us in charge of one of the most annoying creatures you'll ever see."

"So...where is it?"

"He's being mailed to you guy, should arrive in six to eight week, since we sent him on a trip around the world first."

"You didn't want to deal with him that much."

"That and we didn't want him interfering with the battle, we aren't allowed to help directly so preventing him from interfering was the least we could do."

"Thanks if you need anything just ask."

"Well my friends and I do have a suggestion for Robotboy's name, if you don't mind." Tommy took the piece of paper and read it to himself.

"Sure I'll give him the request."

"Do you think he'd where my hat?"

"Don't push it." Tommy said flatly as he stood up to leave.

"You going to talk to your robot."

"Nah, he's with his sister, I'm going to go talk to Lola."

"What about him," he pointed to Gus less then five feet away but still so entranced by his favorite cartoon that he hadn't heard a word.

"He'll miss Ro more then any of us." Tommy said solemnly, "well at least the things he could do for us." Tommy and the kid shared a smile as he turned and left.

"That was really sweet of you," a female voice said from the watch he was suddenly wearing.

"The guys going through something I worry about all the time. Something that I'll have to deal with some day, but like I said at least he will have the memories." He watched as Tommy exited the room saying bye to his mom and Miumiu who had finally found the place. "Tommy, wonder what his last name was."

"According to this," the female voice said, "it was Turnbull"

"Turn-bull you're kidding right?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author note-I know not much happened here and it was shorter then some of the other chapters but I felt that this was important, Tommy working threw his feeling with the kid in the pink hat. And an epic battle is coming I promise.

Also just encase you didn't notice I had Tommy refer to Robotgirl as Robotboy's sister. I know most people feel that they're meant to be together, and most of you are upset, but the way I see it is if Protoboy is Robotboy's brother, that makes Robotgirl his sister, also I have other plans for a relationship for Robotgirl.


	8. Tommy and Lola's Story

Author's note-a portion of this chapter will be told by Tommy and Lola, and they'll be switching off a lot so to make things simpler T:means Tommy's talking italic means he's thinking and L:means Lola's talking and italic and underlined means she's thinking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tommy had found Lola alone hiding in an empty hallway he ran up to her.

"I'm sorry Tommy." Lola said tear dripping out of her eyes. "It's true Robotboy's really leaving. Moshimo told me when I asked."

"It's alright." Tommy said putting his hands on Lola's shoulder. "Robotboy will get to go to school and get to act like a real boy, other then eating I guess. He's going to be really happy."

"Yeah but we won't see each other anymore." Lola said still crying.

"I know I'm going to miss Robotboy too."

"Not Robotboy you and I won't see each other."

"Well I guess you could still come over if you still want to."

"You're just saying that 'cause I'm crying, we both know the only reason we hung out."

"Yeah Robotboy." Lola burst into tears and she ran off past Tommy. "Hey I should be upset not her the only reason she hung out with me is because of Robotboy."

"Dude harsh." the kid in pink said walking towards Tommy. "Wanna tell me about it because I do not know how you feel."

"Sure."

Lola burst into her room and threw herself on the bed still crying she look up and saw Princess, her cat.

"Hi Princess, you wanna hear a story," her tears began to subside, then she rushed to the door, she quickly closed and locked it. She placed the cat in her lap. "It all started when I first noticed Tommy Turnbull."

T:I was bullied a lot, at home, at school, did I say at home.

L:He was always bullied especially by his brother, his parents didn't really notice,

T:My dad didn't really care, he's so proud of how tough Donnie is,

L:but he never once went on all woe is me like most people would.

T:but that's my dad for you didn't want to raise no wimps.

L:He always got pushed around but he never got bitter that's why I started to like him.

T:That's why I started liking robots they help people, especially Moshimos. That's what they're made for, anyway me and Lola didn't really know each before I got Ro.

L:Tommy and I met in pre-school, he was my only friend back then and we played together when kids weren't pushing his head in the sand box. I asked my dad to get me into the same classes as him so we'd be together.

T:Gus and I started hanging out in second grade. Well the people we wanted to hang out with didn't accept us and we were not going in with the geeks, so we ended up hanging out.

L:Sadly, for some reason, I'll never understand Tommy started to hang around with Gus and I was pretty much forgotten. Still as I got older I became obsessed with him.

T:Other then school I don't think Lola and I were ever in the same room.

L:I was always follow him around, I sometimes felt like a lost puppy. He never noticed me though, not because I was really sneaky, but because he's completely oblivious.

T:I had gotten Ro over the weekend, and I couldn't resist showing Gus.

L:Anyway one day it was (Lola pulls out her diary,) Thursday at lunch (she puts it away) Tommy grabbed Gus, he was really excited about something. So I went to see what the fuss was all about, hey don't judge me.

T:So I pulled Gus down around a corner away from everybody else, I looked around for like five minutes.

L:He only darted his head out for a second but I'm still surprised he didn't see me. I was right there and my hair was sticking out.

T:I didn't see anyone so I showed Gus the Deactivated Robotboy.

L:He pulled out this cute little robot doll, and I do mean doll. I remembered him talking about robots when we were much younger. I thought it was sweet, but Gus-

T:-laughed in my face, which is what I was expecting, so I activated Robotboy.

L:From where I was hiding it looked like the little doll was growing and coming to life.

T:Somethings were said between me and Gus and then Robotboy pointed Lola out.

L:The robot saw me first he pointed and then waved, so I walked over to say hello.

T:So she walks out and towards us then Ro says, "I, Robotboy, who you?"

L:The little Robot was so adorable I wanted to squeal, but I didn't! Instead I just said, "I'm Lola it's very nice to meet you," and I shook Robotboy's hand.

T:Which was okay but then she said, "I can't wait to show you to everybody."

L:I was joking but Tommy thought I was serious and jumped in the way.

T:I pleaded with her. "No don't. You can't tell anybody I wasn't even supposed to tell anyone. Look you can come to my house hang out with us, as long as you don't tell anyone."

L:I don't know how he new that I always wanted that.

T:I thought I'd let her hang out with Ro as an incentive to not tell anybody about him.

L: I had prepared so many responses for moments like that.

T:She said no, well more accurately she said, "Yeah right," something about not talking about Robotboy, "but I'm not going to hang out with you losers."

L:I just froze up, and that's just what came out. I tuned and left, when I was out of sight I started smacking my forehead saying stupid, stupid.

T:As soon as she turned the corner we could hear her calling us stupid over and over again,

L:I did still show up on his door step later that day I don't know what he thought that meant.

T:but she showed up at my house after school I think she decided that she wanted to hang out with Robotboy after all, but Gus says it was his 'animal magnetism'.

The kid in the pink hat nodded,

"I see what happened."

"What?"

"Lola's upset because the reason you let her hang out with you is leaving, and she feels that she's going to have to leave too."

"Wait she wanted to hang out with us? Then why did she call us losers."

"My girlfriend told me about that. It's where the girl really likes you, but for some reason they don't say anything about it."

"I don't believe that. Let me guess that's what your girlfriend did."

"No, she thought about it but, she...she had a different approach. Look just go talk to her and tell her that you still want her around. While I do something very important."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tommy had been knocking on the door to Lola's room for several minutes now.

"Lola I just wanna talk, you know I could get Robotboy to bust the-" Tommy didn't get to finish his empty threat. Lola had opened the door Princess had run past their feet and down the hall.

"What do you want?" Lola asked she wasn't crying anymore but her eyes were a little red.

"Listen I had a talk with someone who thanks they know why your upset." Lola groaned and rolled her eyes, "it wasn't Gus." She turned her full attention to Tommy. "He thinks that we had a misunderstanding. You thought we were only letting you hang out with us was because of blackmail, and I thought you hung out with us because of Robotboy."

"Why did you think that?"

"Well your smart, fun, pretty. While my best friend was Gus, kind of easy to think you were there for the shiny new robot."

"You think I'm that shallow?…You think I'm pretty?"

"Not anymore, and yeah kinda. The kid I talked to actually thought the reason you hung out with us is because you like me." Lola looked at Tommy for a few silent seconds.

"What if I do?" Tommy and Lola's minds began racing. _What if he laughs at me?__ Maybe I do like her then what? __I'm so stupid for saying anything.__ She's at least as cute as Bambie. __What is supposed to happen if he feels the same?__ She can really get on my nerves. __What if he doesn't?__ Well we have had a lot of fun together._

No doubt they would have considered a thousand more things until Lola ran back into her room crying. Luckily something happened and a few seconds after Lola had asked this, something shoved Tommy, and he ended up falling into* Lola, and his lips met hers, and they wrapped their arms around each other and they both stopped thinking for that moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the end of the hallway the kid in the pink hat was shaking hands with Robotboy.

"As cupid likes to say," he whispered to Robotboy, "sometimes love needs a little push." They smiled peaking around the corner one last time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*into her, not on to they were both still standing.


	9. Before the Battle

Not much happened for awhile after that, but to recap. Moshimo examined the power cells and not only did he find that they could let Robotboy function in Super Activation Mode for almost five years straight, but they also recharged themselves when not in use. Robotboy and Robotgirl were fully operational less then an hour after the moment between Tommy and Lola. Moshimo had instructed Tommy on how to install the new power source, and fake-i-fier. While the two redhead girls installed them in Robotgirl, and then agreed to assist Issac with rebuilding and upgrading the Constabot.

Since Robotboy was operational so soon Tommy decided to take a good friends advice, he and Robotboy spent the fallowing week together, Lola and Robotgirl came with, of course. They went to all the places Robotboy had ever wanted to see the museum, the zoo, the park, all kinds of stores, their school, (despite it being Summer vacation) and a carnival. They had to fly a bit to find a carnival but it was well worth it. The fake-i-fiers turned out to be even better then the fake skin Moshimo had once made for Robotboy. It not only made them look human, it somehow reshaped their heads because their hair wasn't protruding out like their drums/horns normally do. Tommy decided not to tell Robotboy that he had to leave, so he could really enjoy himself, Moshimo agreed with Tommy's decision not to tell Robotboy and said he would tell him, after everything was over with.

Almost all the other robots were also put into working order before the end of the first day. When the Gus-bots were put back in action and they quickly began tearing up the place. Of course Moshimo planed for this and created a program which simulated tasting food in a robots AI. Which made the Gus-bots bow down and worship him, Moshimo decided to use his time to make more Gus-bots. The Super Activation Exoskeleton belt was rebuilt three times before lunch, mainly because the blond boy with his dog and the blond girl dressed like a ballerina kept breaking it. The tree house robot was rebuilt that morning as well, though it was heavily modified and now required a couple of people to operate it, making it more of a mech then a robot. CHOP was also in put in tiptop shape before the days end. When the kids had finished with their project they followed the lead of the girls who had upgraded Robotgirl, and assisted with Constabot or Robotman, everyone except the boy who worked on CHOP saying he was only really good with aircraft style machines. All the kid geniuses left a little after lunch that taking their friends, and family members with them, returning the next day (with a few obvious exceptions,) for two more days, when they finally finished fixing Robotman and Constabot. When Robotman was finished being rebuilt he only wanted to follow orders especially from Robotboy and Moshimo, and as previously stated lost much of his personality, and strangely Robotman's accent somehowchanged to a British one. Constabot was made physically stable and given some weapons and special devises making him an actual threat. He was also gave AI, unfortunately when they activated him they found that the personality of the robot was unstable, or quirky to say the least, but he refused to let them fix it. The kids offered Moshimo their assistance one last time, before leaving for good, which he refused saying it was their fight and they'd fight it.

Kamikazi of course attempted finding Robotboy, but after scanning the Turnbull house and the school and not finding him he quickly gave up. So instead Kamikazi announced over a commercial on every TV channel in the world at the same time, that he'd attack the park in Tommy's home town. Claus who was shown with Protoboy's body announced that he would attack the harbor over the same commercial. They also said they'd the following Friday at noon, of course no one but Tommy and company believed them. Them and one notable exception.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bjorn Bjornson laughed at the commercial, displayed on his new plasma screen. He was sitting in his chair with his gray haired and skinned robot double standing a few feet away.

"Kamikazi and Von Afonzügel teaming up is hilarious would you not agree BjornBot."

"Yeah." He stated his only positive response.

"Two of the most foolish villain in the world, neither they nor Moshimo have ever come up with a bot as great as you." Bjorn walked over to his 'Perfect' creation. "Though Moshimo did teach me one important lesson, the importance of emotion grids."

"N-nay?"

"No Brother Bjorn it's true. Though I did not activate your useless mushy emotions such as friendship, kindness, and love. You do posses the important emotions such as anger, jealousy, and of course loyalty to your creator." Bjorn pulled out his cellphone and punched in a number, then quickly added a statement to his BjornBot. "Oh I almost forgot I also made you vindictive and spiteful, so we can enjoy either the suffering of Robotboy, or the suffering of Kamikazi." He laughed until someone picked up on the other end of his call. "Yes what is it…oh of course…I have the biggest story of your career." Bjorn got a smile even more threatening then Bjorn's scowl as the person on the phone responded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally Friday came, all the robots Robotboy and Tommy had ever sent to Moshimo for repairs, and most of Moshimo's original robots prepared for battle. Unfortunately do to a rare stroke of luck on Kamikazi's part his plan of attack divided their forces.

The newly programmed Robotman took point in his group, followed by the quite battle ready as well as insane Constabot. Their group also had a majority of the Gus-bots and the Tree House Mech, piloted by Lola and Gus, Moshimo also assisted but he kept watching the battle to order Robotman via a headset. They were waiting at the park for whatever Kamikazi had for them. Robotboy and Robotgirl were at the head of their team, at the harbor along with three extra Gus-bots, and CHOP. Moshimo also had a plan for them to get a additional ally.

Mr. and Mrs. Turnbull, as well as the Ambassador, and Gus' parents weren't worried about their children, because Moshimo lied and told them they were in a safe house just in case.

At exactly 4o'clock and seemingly from thin air two gigantic blimp appeared one over the park the other over the harbor, just as Kamikazi and Claus stated.

Kamikazi pushed a button on the his new chair, which was just like his old chair but twice the size and three times the amount of buttons, Claus appeared on his monitor.

"Are you prepared Claus?"

"Of course and I still say I should go too."

"No. Our super soldier's will go first and last you and your robot body must launch them. Group by group if we send them all at once our own soldier will be overwhelmed. We need to be tactful and only send one group at a time. Starting with the Con-vigs!" A large panel stretched out of his chair and across Kamikazi's lap, it had about fifty buttons on it, and each button had a different face on it. A similar panel rose from the floor in Claus' blimp and Claus stood in front of it. Kamikazi excitedly pushed a button that had a picture similar to Constantine on it. Clause covered his eyes and randomly pushed a button on his keyboard. "Fine spoil my fun." Kamikazi said with folded arms, before the screen he was on blipped out. Claus looked over his shoulder, Ludvig had Protoboy in a special baby chair on a table and was attempting to feed him.

"_Oh Ludvig._" Claus said in a sing-song voice. Ludvig left Protoboy on the table and rushed to his former charge. "See the pretty buttons?" Ludvig nodded. "When I give you the signal push a button understand?" Ludvig nodded. "You know what the signal is?" Ludvig shook his head, Claus groaned. "When I stick my finger like this," Claus dramatically pointed to the sky, "you push a button." Ludvig nodded. Claus smiled flying out the door to the gondola (the part of the blimp that carries people and things) and flew down to hover over a large group of semi-submerged Piranha-men. "Now I finally get to have some fun with my new body."

"You give Protoboy back body." Robotboy demanded.

"Um, no, but if it's consolation Piranha-men attack."

And so the battle began between Kamikazi's army of mutant clone soldiers plus Claus in Protoboy's body fighting against Robotboy, Tommy, and their friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N-Unfortunately you'll have to wait for the next chapter for the battle. The chapter's called "Before the Battle" what did you think would happen?

Side A/N-Dose anyone know the name of Tommy's home town?


	10. Battle at the Park

A/N-I'm sorry I didn't update on Tuesday I've been working on a lot of other stories recently that have captured my interest.

I decided to start with the battle at the park because the battle at the harbor a lot more going to happen and I wanted to actually have some of Constabot in this chapter as oppose to just talking about him. The battle at the harbor will be happening at the same time but will not be talked about until the next chapter which also might be slightly delayed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kamikazi had flown out using his new chair so that he could watch and comment on the battle. Constantine stayed back in the airship just in case something went wrong, when Kamikazi left he had been writing something down. The Con-vigs were floating down from the airship using their jet packs one of them charged at Robotman going full speed and sword at the ready. Constabot grabbed Robotman's back and threw him out of the way.

"Mind if I cut in?" He asked the Con-vig, who quickly sliced off his arm. "Hey I asked, why didn't you?"

"Ha, look like he's been disarmed." Kamikazi said proudly.

"I get it." Constabot said, as three cut wires darted from his stump of an arm to the missing appendage, quickly the three wires found their missing halves in the arm and put Constabots arm back in one piece. He then raised the arm that was just cut off with a confused look. "Wait I don't get it. You get it." Constabot jumped back and fired over a dozen sets of his six fingers at the Con-vigs who were now all on the ground. A few of the Con-vigs were hit and passed out on the ground, the rest repealed his rounds with their swords. "Come on tranq. does the body good."

"No sir, it doesn't." Robotman stepped next to Constabot, and raised his arms. "Though they do look a tad on the chilly don't they sir." His hands were replaced by a pair of cannons right behind small flames. He fired a large burst of fire from his flame throwers, which the Con-vigs could not repeal. They were left blackened and wearing only white undies covered with red hearts. They passed out because of pain, and embarrassment.

"Fine let's see you defeat my Tiger Mercenaries, and Leopard Assassins!" Kamikazi pushed two more buttons releasing two groups of mutant cat-men who parachuted into a heavily wooded areas in the park. Robotman had to block several attacks on him and Constabot using the force field devises in his hands* half of the attacks were long strings of lasers fired by the mercenaries, other half were tiny needles that made large explosions when they hit his force field. The tiger and leopard men were closing in leaving the wooded area and stepping out into the open, but they had managed to surround them before doing so, and they kept up heavy fire several Gus-bots were destroyed during this. As it was all Robotman could do to keep himself and Constabot from being destroyed.

"Oh boy let me do it, let me do it. Can I daddy, can I, please?" Constabot asked Robotman bouncing up and down like a hyperactive four year-old. While Robotman continued darting back and fourth around him, to protect them from certain destruction.

"Certainly sir, as long as you NEVER call me that again."

"Yay!" Constabot then adopted a more serious seeming voice and attitude. "Now you shall fall to my greatest attack The Eliminator!*" Constabot stuck out his arms in opposite directions and they extended out almost to the edge of the wooded area, they swerved to avoid their enemies who had stopped firing to stare at whatever he was doing. When they were the edge of the forest just sitting in the air they suddenly fell limply to the ground. "Whoops (chuckle) I swear that's never happened before." Constabot rocked his torso left and right to try and move his lifeless arms, which caused his enemies to laugh at his struggle. He attempted to spin the top of his body while leaving everything bellow his fridge torso to remain immobile, his upper body didn't budge because of his arms weight, but his effort made his lower body spin like a top until it was drilled several feet into the ground. He stalled for a moment until his upper body began to spin wildly at an extremely fast speed, Kamikazi soldiers were quickly whacked down by his heavy metal arms Robotman and the Gus-bots narrowly flew out of the way. Constabot extended his head which wasn't spinning and talked to Robotman. "Aha, just as I planned Benson."

"Of course, sir." Robotman replied in a strange mix of a British accent and a sarcastic tone. The soldiers attempted to return to the wooded areas to regroup, but one was filled with the remaining Gus-bots who weren't to happy about them destroying their brothers and stalled them long enough for the eliminator to take them out. The other wooded area was blocked of by large wooden bars which were actually the Tree House Mech or the THM's roots. The last of Kamikazi's tiger and leopard men were knocked down and Robotman and the Gus-bots returned to the center of the park. Constabot retracted his arms and pulled himself from the ground and began to stumble around.

"Man, am I dizzy?"

"No," Robotman replied, "You are not able to become dizzy without your head spinning."

"It was just a question." Constabot said no longer wobbling.

"You have not yet defeated me! Let's see you defeat my greatest warriors." Kamikazi pushed another button, and over a hundred walrus-men fell out of the blimp. "While I look for the right button, fight them."

"They am the Walrus, Goo goo g' joob." Constabot sang randomly.

"I truly hate you sir."

"I know Mortimer, I know." The Walrus-men charged at them. "Back to the hole."

"I don't think so." He grabbed Constabot's shoulder and launched a detachable fist at one of the (supercharged) cattle prod toting walrus-men, sending him into almost a dozen others. Robotman's fist was instantly replaced. "We can defeat them with out that."

"Fine I'll use my other favorite tricks." Constabot pulled off one of his (former) exhaust pipes, which was still attached because of a tube going from his back to the pipe. He pointed it like a gun at the Walrus-men. "Watch your step," Constabot fired an inky fluid at there feet causing the walrus-men to slip and fall. Constabot turned his head, and spoke in a generic 50's informative video voice. "Now remember kids, oil spills are disastrous to the Walrus' habitat."

"Who are you talking to?" Robotman asked a little concerned.

"When was I talking Alfred?" Constabot released the pipe and it returned to his back. Over a dozen walrus-men charged at Constabot. "Oh do you want a hug?" His arms reached around all of them, and he pulled them into a tight embrace. Oddly enough they all managed to hold on to their weapons and they hit Constabot with the electricity of their cattle prods, but since he had them in such a tight embrace they had actually shocked each other first and it carried through each other and into Constabot. Since Constabot is a freaking nut job, and also robot, he was actually enjoying himself while the walrus-men passed out in pain. "Oh, no more hugging." He dropped the group of walrus-men who were completely unconscious. "Well I want you to know I felt a spark between us. Hey are you laughing at me or my crappy pun." He turned at a walrus-man who had been hiding, his arm extended and he popped the walrus-man in the face. "That'll learn him."

"He truly did not do anything to warrant such a display of violence." Robotman said while obliterating his enemies, he currently had a walrus-man in each hand and was bashing a couple dozen others with them.

"You're lecturing me about violence?"

"Perhaps you have a point?" Robotman said throwing aeay the two walrus-men in his hands. "Well we're done with those. Looks like we lost a few more Gus-bots as well."

"Hmm, I'll try these things." Another pair of the blimps hanger doors opened up five huge creatures gently flew down to the ground. They flew down on the wings of cranes, they had the heads (and horns) of an ox as wells as hoofs for the two legs they stood on, their tails were like eels, and it was all put together on a body similar to a gorilla's.

"We are Taro!" One of the creatures said.

"Taro what dose that mean?" Robotman asked confused.

"They're stolen, eh, borrowed from a manga, but they aren't supposed to talk." Constabot interrupted. "Their full name is-" One of the Taros tackled Constabot to the ground before he could finish. The THM had finally openly entered the battle since Lola pulled Gus and Moshimo away from the windows, she knew Moshimo was suppose to be ordering around Robotman but he hadn't told him to do anything since they got in the command center, besides the controls were really hard to work, and were made for multiple people to operate. Seeing the THM step towards them made Kamikazi fly back into the blimp. Two Taros flew at it actually forcing it to stumble back several feet. The remaining Taros split up one attacking Robotman and the other taking on the group of Gus-bots. Constabot was handling his Taro rather well, he had extended his arms and wrapped them around the Taro like they were pythons.

"Too bad you don't have your awesome octopus arms huh??" Constabot said to the struggling Taro.

"How do you know so much about me, us?"

"My personality was downloaded from the Internet!"

"No, it was-" Robotman began, while he flew past them straight into a tree, courtesy of a punch from Taro. "-not…sir." The Taro dived from the air slamming Robotman into the ground underneath his hooves.

"Ha, I am the best there is…in this place anyway."

It looked grim for our heroes the only one doing well was Constabot, and he couldn't defeat all of them. The THM may as well have been swatting at flies, and while they were watching one Taro the other rammed them from behind. The Gus-bots were having a similar experience to the walrus-men when they had fought Robotman. And Robotman couldn't use most of his weapons because of the fights close quarters and when he tried Taro had kept pushing his hands away. Now the THM was on it's back, they were down to four working Gus-bots, and you already know where Robotman was. As it looked like it was all over a loud shout rang out threw the air.

"Look it's Happosai!"

"Where's the old goat?" all the Taros yelled in unison turning their heads to find him. Robotman took the opportunity he fired his other detachable fist knocking out the distracted Taro. The four remaining Gus-bots split into groups each took the end of a rope and flew around their Taro as fast as they could quickly tying him up. The THM smacked a Taro hard into the ground knocking him out.

"Wow," Robotman said dumbfounded. "Thank you sir, you saved us."

"Don't thank me thank breaking the fourth wall, now I'd give a thumbs up and a wink, but my hands are still full."

"You play dirty but I play dirty too and I'm better at it." The second Taro that had fought the THM was hovering in the air holding Lola in one arm. "First release my double then we'll talk about your surrender." The Taro smiled arrogantly, when suddenly a blue leg slammed down on his head, Taro was knocked out and he let go of Lola as he fell. Super Activated Robotboy quickly stopped her from falling to far though. Lola looked at Robotboy and then noticed he was holding Tommy in his other arm.

"Tommy, Robotboy, what are you doing here?"

"Well unexpected things happened at the docks and we think it's pretty well handled, so we decided to help you guys." Robotboy dropped them both off inside the THM, and flew over to his fellow robots. Someone had apparently knocked the last Taro because Constabot wasn't holding him anymore.

"I'm glad you are here Robotboy." Kamikazi stated through the loud speakers of his blimp. "Because I found the right button." Kamikazi pushed a large button in the very center of the keyboard separated from all the others. The ground began to violently shake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N-I've had a tough time coming up with enemies and attacks done by the heroes. I've started as Constabot said borrowing characters from TV shows, Mangas, and video games, you'll see more in the next chapter and all cite them all in the epilogue along with all the earlier cameos.

*The force field things in Robotman's hands are the same thing that has been used by Robotboy on multiple occasions

*"The Eliminator" is a reference to the ABC TV show Wipe Out (which I don't own) and their second obstacle, Wipe Out is a TV show I think my version of Constabot would enjoy.


	11. Bjornbot can't be left out

A/N-I'm back after a long period of having a crapped out computer. I truly hope to finish this story soon but I'm going back to school soon and I should be getting a job, so I may just have one chapter per month. This chapter takes place at the same time as the last one.

I noticed that I've had a few mistakes in previous chapters, including 'The Eliminator' which was suppose to be called 'The Sweeper' for that and many others I'm sorry but don't think it won't happen again but I doubt if anyone is still reading this...weirdo.

Important A/N-This will be a very short chapter with just some exposition, and Bjorn watching the battles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bjorn Bjornson sat in his chair impatiently tapping his fingers. Bjornbot stood unmoving next to a in table with an odd slightly twitchy expression on his face. Two plasma screen TV's were in front of them they displayed the park and the harbor along with the teams of robots who were sent there.

"The power of the media is quite debatable. I sent them to watch incompetent fools rip each other apart, and now they're just rambling about Moshimos inferior inventions." Bjorn had called several news shows and told them to watch one spot or the other. "The fight should have started already. I knew Clause and Kamikazi couldn't be able to tell time." Just then both screens showed the blimps appearing from thin air. "The baffons have some new toys this should be quite entertaining."

"YAY!!!" Bjornbot screamed as he leapt up and knocked the buttery popcorn on the in table across the empty room.

"Yeah good," Bjorn sighed, "I wanted caramel corn anyway." The Con-vigs charged on one of the screens but were quickly dispatched by a fiery blast from Robotman. The Piranha-men met with a similar fate at the hands of Robotboy. "Delicious Clause bankrupted himself for this scheme and it's failing." Bjornbots face twitched violently as he watched one of the TV's. "Oh, an impressive bird mutant. And the feline fighter are really putting the the screw to Moshimos largest junk heaps." A loud boom came from the speakers. "Oh, quite a-oh wait, no just another failure by Kamikazi it seems. And look at that the Junky fool it taking out the felines by himself." Bjornbot's face was back to his usual, angry look he walked to one of the rooms walls. "Oh Brother Bjorn what are you up to." Bjornbot ignored his master and tore down the wall he was standing by revealing four more Bjornbots each with a button with the numbers two through five. "Bjorn what do you think you're doing?" Again Bjornbot ignored his master, he pulled a large switch activating them, and then opened up a rolled up piece of blue paper from the end of the hidden closet. "Bjorn I demand you stop what you are doing this instant!" Bjorn said trying to be intimidating.

"Nay." Bjorn said fidgeting with something behind his tie

"How dare you say 'nay' to me."

"I am very sorry. No, do you feel better now." Bjorn said in a smooth, cool, voice completely unlike his usual one.

"Bjorn how?"

"I turned my voice and brain up you just put a little knob behind the tie. Oh and why, I've had a malfunction, my emotion grid is at full power, and I like it. Bjorns get to the experimental teleportation ray." The Bjornbots ran off. Bjorn sighed.

"Yeah good, I want an independent robot anyway." A scream was heard in the distance, followed by-

"No, you idiots. It's programmed for Bjorn's latest scheme. You have to change the destination to something other then the center of the sun...A moment of silence for number 3, all right that's enough we need to hurry before the battle's over with. Go," WARP, "Go," WARP, "Go," WARP. "Wait whose going to push the button for me?"

"I'll do it." Bjorn said stepping to the controls. "This may not be how I wanted this to happen but go out there and prove your the greatest robot ever. And-"

"Hurry it up wo-" WARP.

"How do you like being cut off in mid sentence. I knew I disabled his brain for a reason."


	12. Battles at the Harbor

The piranha-men began climbing out of the water, Robotboy aimed his fist at the closest piranha creature and fired his freeze ray which carried to the piranha-men who were still in the water, making them all piranha ice cubes. Robotboy turned his freeze ray to Clause but the freeze ray only sparked up a little.

"What wrong with freeze gun?" Robotgirl asked.

"I no know, use too much, then not use for long time, think broken."

"That's a start, but soon everything else will be broken as well." Claus signaled Ludvig who freed a set of half squid half giant spider creatures with spear shaped heads. Who gently lowered their black and red bodies down with black web lines and scurried across the frozen piranha-men to their enemies. Ludvig clapped with a stupid look of amusement on his face and pushed another button. Ludvig raised his hand to push another one,

"Cry cry I am hungry cry cry," Protoboy shouted. Ludvig whipped around and ran to Protoboy. Ludvig picked Protoboy up and began splashing apple sauce on his face. "Yum munch yum chew chew," is what Protoboy said. _'Destroy them rip them to F^(&ing shreds and this could all be worth it,' _is what Protoboy thought. A group of red roadrunners flew down from the ship, they were acting like they drank to much coffee and were all going 'beep beep' in an annoyingly fast fashion.

"Oh great, the Revved-Runners, they will surely defeat Robotboy...attack." Clause said in a tone that clearly stated his lack of confidence in these creatures. The Revved-Runners sped towards the robots at impossibly fast speeds. Robotboy and friends flew up as fast as they could and were shaken by the multiple sonic booms the Runners created. They fell to the ground and turned to face their enemies, but to their surprise, (and not to Clause's,) the runners had slammed through half a dozen shipping containers and had knocked themselves out. The robots stared for a moment but were brought back to business by Robotgirl being yanked away by an inky black web. Robotboy rushed to try and help her, but was body checked into the concrete base of a crane by Clause. The three Gus-bots surrounded him on the sides Robotboy wasn't.

"Oh I'm really scared." Clause said mockingly, right before he barreled threw the Gus-bot opposite Robotboy, knocking him off his hover bike. "Now for some reinforcements." Clause put his finger in the air but noting happened. "Excuse me a second." Clause pushed a button on his arm. "Ludvig! Where are you?" Clause asked in an angry whisper. "I need more soldiers now." The whispers were amplified into shouts threw both blimps, though no one was inside Kamikazi's blimp to hear it. When Ludvig heard Clause he dropped Protoboy and rushed to the release panel and pushed a random button and stood ready to push another. Protoboy took this opportunity to begin crawling away, using every micro-motor in his body, he ended up going backwards while dragging his stomach and head along the ground.

There was a huge splash and Clause flew towards the water. Robotboy and two of the Gus-bots flew after him. A huge red claw burst out of the sea and clamped around Robotboy. A lobster the size of Moby Dick, (or as Kamikazi named it The Mobster,) sprang to the surface and screeched.

"Ha ha you can't escape The Mobster has you in it's crusher claw, it will press you into a coin." Robotboy Super-Activated and extended his arms, but he found, as Claus said, there was too much pressure for him to break free and it took all his might to keep from being crushed.

Robotgirl had not had the best luck either she was almost completely covered with creatures webs. She had to listen for where they were and could only use the jets in her feet to fly at them. The creatures avoided her with ease and grace. Robotgirl barreled toward another one of the squid creatures, when one behind her webbed up her foot, Robotgirl flew out of control, slamming into the one she was aiming for to begin with. They slammed into the water and Robotgirl closed her eyes, not that it did anything.

_'I'm stuck in water with a squid monster,'_ Robotgirl thought, _'how can-I wait did I just move my arm?'_ Robotgirl opened her eyes and saw that her bindings had dissolved. Not only that but the creatures was scrabbling for the shore and was clearly having trouble with the water. Robotgirl got a smile, but it dissolved faster then the webbing when a gigantic lobster fell into the water. Robotgirl flew to the surface began tossing her enemies into the water, until she was down to one squid. This one however was different it seemed fatter then the others, it's head ended up spear shaped but it started off bulbous and round, and unlike the others it had a spiders fang and it's face was covered with several large eyes making it look quite grotesque. Robotgirl charged at it, but it put up one tentacle as if to say 'wait', Robotgirl stopped and hovered a few feet in front of the creature. It turned it's tentacle arm back and tapped a silver ring between it's head and arms, and began to float as if submerged in water. Robotgirl gasped in amazement, just before gasping in fear, when the creature reared up and wrapped it's hook covered tentacles around Robotgirl, several hooks dug into Robotgirl's outer armor. She attempted squirming free but only succeeded in making different hooks break into her armor, Robotgirl screamed as the creature began secreting a biological acid from it's fangs. She turned her head away as far as she could and ended up looking at a gray robot, made to look like he was in a suit.

"You help me?"

Robotboy thought this was it, he couldn't even try most of his arsenal as he needed to switch out hands to use them. He felt the beasts grip tighten and had a sudden thought of a peanut in a nut cracker. Robotboy felt his metal chassis begin to buckle, he new it would break soon. Two Gus-bots were trying to save Robotboy, but Clause continued to run interference.

"You won't get by me, I'm ten times better then you two put together." Clause announced over confidently. Just then Clause felt a tap on his shoulder, when he turned to see who was there he was met with a face full of black webbing. The third Gus-bot (now back on his hover-cycle) gave his doubles a thumbs up before flying away. The remaining Gus bots flew past the erratic and blinded Clause and fired at The Mobster full blast. The Gus-bots constantly swerved to avoid it's claws, displaying some of Gus's video game skills. The blasts seemed to have no affect on the Mobster's hard exoskeleton, one Gus-bots moved his gun to the other hand and the two of them interlocked arms. In an overly dramatic (and unnecessary,) fashion they skittered across the water, they flew up and a few inches from the Mobsters elongated midsection (between his Claws and legs). They headed straight up blasting nonstop, using the Mobster as their ground. They went back into the air just before they were whacked down by one of the Mobsters antennas. They flew over the Mobster's head avoiding the antennas and a whack from it's pincer claw. They were right over it's head when they fired two simultaneous blasts hitting the Mobster in it's eyes. The Mobster screeched louder then ever and it's grip loosened enough for Robotboy to fly to freedom, while the Gus-bots did a victory dance. But it didn't last long the Mobster grabbed at them less then a minute after being blinded.

"We need do something." Robotboy said to his companions who just pointed to the horizon in response. "Must think, how I stop lobster that is too big to boil?" At that moment the third Gus-bot returned, he threw a deflated inner tube at Robotboy then with a second Gus-bot he put a second inner tube around one of the Mobster's claws. Robotboy caught on and did the same with the remaining Gus-bot to the Mobster's other claw. It tried to open it's claws a few times before he slunk back into the water with a sad look on it's 'face.' The last sign of the Mobster was his tail, which made a huge splash as it began to swim away. Robotboy returned to his normal form and turned to the Gus-bots. "You much smarter then real Gus." Robotboy was about to high five the Gus-bot who brought back the inner tubes, but before he could Clause body checked him, again. Then his arm changed into a cannon and blew off the head of one of the Gus-bots.

"That will teach you to put goop on my face and defeat the Mobster!" Clause said angrily. One of the Gus-bots waved to him and pointed at himself. "You did those things? DIE!" The Gus-bot rode away with Clause on his heels. Robot boy smiled things were going according to plan for the most part. Robotboy noticed Bjornbot while looking for Rogotgirl. Robotboy charged at his enemy.

"Robotboy great, Bjornbot 4 and 5 grab him without hurting him. I want him to watch." The other Bjornbots caught Robotboy by surprise they each pulled on an arm and a leg which made Robotboy feel a little like a wishbone. "Now observe," Bjornbot moved his finger towards the squids metal collar. "Bjorn!" he screamed in his normal voice, he clenched his fist and gave the squid a strong whack to the head and it went limp. "That's not what I wanted to do." Bjornbot pulled the squid off Robotgirl and pushed it to the side letting it float there. "Are you okay miss. I'm quite sorry I meant to just tun off his anti-grav collar." Robotgirl giggled, she was covered in scratches and there were a few corrosive burns on her head and face but they were mostly superficial.

"I think so, you nice robot. But you talk weird." Robotgirl giggled then flew away.

"Bjornbot 4 and 5 let go of Robotboy." They growled. "Hey I don't care for him either but you need to let him go." They growled once more but complied. "What's the plan RB?"

"Distract and annoy Clause, so he forget to send monsters, do til charge dies."

"What!!!" Clause yelled breaking off his pursuit of the Gus-bot. "Ludvig push five buttons now!" Ludvig obeyed and five fearsome groups fell from the airship most of them with parachutes. First were the Lud Rams which assisted in defeating Protoboy. Next were creatures called 'Horny Armadillos' a biologically enhanced, Armadillo Porcupine halfbreed, with a spin attack stolen directly from Sonic the Hedgehog. The first and only to hit the water were the Hippo men, their massive size made the parachutes and most direct attacks useless. The forth group was composed of a single giant woodpecker, which Kamikazi called a 'Metal-Shredder'. The last group were unbelievably tall creatures known as the 'Guy-raffes' who parachuted down in blue jumpsuits and silver helmets. One ended up landing right next to Bjornbot 5 who pointed at him and laughed, the Guy-raffe swung his head down really fast and launched Bjornbot 5 like a golf ball sending him at least halfway across the city. "Oh by the way I have a battery designed to last over a decade, some green faced kid sells them on the internet."

"What the plan now?" Bjornbot asked Robotboy. Robotboy thought for a moment before he responded,

"plan A."

"What were we doing?"

"Plan B."

"Of course. What's plan A?"

"Oh I know," came a voice from near the blimp. CHOP the helicopter flew into view out from under the blimps holding cells. "This is plan A." Chop turned so his side door faced them. The door slowly began to rise up-

"Wait why is it going up instead of to the side?" Everyone quickly shushed Bjornbot.

-revealing a pair of two long legs that were blue from the knees down and then white until the legs ended.

"Dose anyone else notice how slow that door is going?" Bjorn was shushed again.

The door opened showing the Torso and arms which proved without a doubt that it was the Super-Activation-Exoskeleton. (The devise built by Tommy and Moshimo to give people and animals the power of Super-Activation.) The door opened up all the way and everyone gasped.

"Oh come on! Robotboy and the rest of you knew who it was!"

Controlling the Super-Activation suit was none other then the powerful Protoboy.

"How?" Clause asked in fear.

"Tommy snuck on to your airship, offered me the power I used to have, and I had to accept. Even if it meant a permanent truce with my brother." Clause gulped. "Besides Clause didn't I tell you I'd rip my body off of yours." Clause shook his head,

"you don't scare me I've got five groups of-"

"Wait where Tommy?" Robotboy asked, as if to answer his question two more hatches open releasing man-i-gators and croc-o-dudes which fell straight into the water. Tommy then leapt out of one of the airships doors, with Ludvig (who was chasing him) tripping and falling right behind him. Robotboy sped over to catch Tommy before he hit the water. Clause was right on his tail and caught Ludvig, before he hit the water,

"What are you doing!" Clause screamed at Ludvig, "get back to the controls!" Clause grabbed Ludvig's hands and tossed him towards the blimp. Ludvig grabbed the bottom of the doorway and frantically pulled himself back in. "As I was saying Protoboy I have fi-" Clause looked down at the creatures in the water beating the snot out of each other. "I have four groups willing to serve my every whelm."

CHOP barreled past the Metal Shredder which turned and chased after him. The Guy-raffes were being annoyed into submission by the Gus-bots. Robotgirl was repealing the Horny Armadillos as best she could while Bjornbot was smacking them down for her. Bjornbot 2 and 4 were (at times, literally) knocking heads with the Lud Rams.

"Brother we do not need your help here, and you don't want to see my fight." Robotboy agreed with Protoboy (mostly because he was worried about Moshimo and Tommy's safety) and flew off Tommy still in hand.


	13. Bjorn out of Character

A/N-I'll be switching from harbor to park to harbor for this chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHOP continued to flee from the Metal Shredder. ProtoBoy and Claus were traded blows of equal power. The Guy-raffes had a Gus-Bot pinned down and were slamming their heads down against it. Robot-Girl knocked back three Horny Armadillos at once, but without BjornBot's help they didn't stay down. Two Lud-Rams charged at each other, with BjornBot 2 and 4 holding onto their horns, when they made contact the two BjornBots shattered instantly. The Lud-Rams charged to give the original BjornBot some trouble.

BjornBot currently had a Lud-Ram horn in each hand from two different Lud-Rams, and was being pushed back slowly. Suddenly BjornBot dug in his heels, and lifted his arms tossing them into the air and laughing heartily. He quickly covered his mouth silently realizing, _'that's what mindless me would do'_. BjornBot gasped as he saw the Hippo men, man-i-gators, and croc-o-dudes had stopped attacking each other and were pulling themselves on to the shore, and had begun heading right for him and Robot-Girl. He ran to Robot-Girl, having to body check two Lud-Rams and field goal kick a Horny Armadillo along the way. He wrapped his arms around Robot-Girls waist.

"Fly, as high as you can. Please!" BjornBot yelled. Robot-Girl flew a few feet into the air and Super Activated, with Bjorn almost falling off in the process. Super Activated she shot off into the atmosphere like a rocket. After a minute or two they were on the brim of outer space.

"What now?" Robot-Girl asked, still Super Activated.

"Just float here," BjornBot said adjusting himself so his feet were pressed against her. "Here's the plan we can't beat that many fighting normally. If fall from this high though it'll be like a meteor crashing to the earth, I'll land in the harbor taking out our ground based enemies and maybe defeat the flying ones."

"What happen to you?"

"I'll-I'll probably survive the impact. I-I might survive-well we don't have a choice. And I'm going down there. Why don't you tell me if I survived?" Bjorn kicked off of Robot-Girl and hurled himself towards the Earth. "BJORN!!!!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Constabot wrappedhis arms around Robot-Man and Robot-Boy bellowing out sirens and alarms. The four Gus-bots sat on the ground letting the shaking bounce them to and fro. Inside the (still tipped over) THM Moshimo was crouched under one desk while Tommy and Lola were under another, and Gus was sitting on the floor letting the shaking bounce him to and fro. The shaking stopped in only few seconds which puzzled everyone as they couldn't find the source.

"What in H-E-double hokey sticks did you Robo maggots just do!?!" Their newest opponent shouted, in a southern drawl. This enemy was the most human looking yet, which isn't saying very much. He was easily twelve foot tall, and appeared to be very muscular. He wore green camo pants, black military boots, four large strange metal bracelets that covered a forearm each, a belt with a huge metallic belt buckle, and a hat that a General might wear. His skin was actually a hard brownish-tan exoskeleton. He had a close to normal human anatomy human face, no antenna, and two legs, but he did have four very strong looking arms.

"Who are you?" Robot-Boy asked.

"I am Army Ant. General, Army Ant." He added tapping his hat.

"What can he do, sir? You know all, because you can break the fourth wall, correct?" Robot-man asked mockingly to Constabot.

"It doesn't count if this is their first appearance. Especially if it's happens to be an O.C. If I had to guess though I'd say he's an Ant-man, or Spiderman villain who will never be."

"I can tell you my powers." Army Ant said since he overheard Robot-man and Constabot. "I am thirteen foot five inches tall, and five hundred pounds of pure muscle. I can climb a flat vertical surface with little, if any effort. I can read peoples pheromone levels, which practically allows me to read minds. I can also adjust my own pheromone level to implant a feeling into someone else. I know that won't work on ya'll, but I think those powers are cool. I've got some excellent weaponry which Dr. Kazi gave me. Also since doctor Kazi mutated me with some sorta super ant, I am able to lift a thousand times my own weight, which is over two hundred tons."

"Well all that doesn't really matter, most of us can lift just as much. Also there are several of us but only one of you." Robot-man said matter-of-factly.

"Ringo, do you know what you've done!?" Constabot said grabbing Robot-man's shoulders. "You just said you and what army, and to a guy whose middle name IS army."

"Isn't Army his first name?"

"General Army Ant and I don't think he's really in the military. Don't worry though Ian, I know what I have to do to stop this ant menace." Constabot then altered his voice as he did an Underdog impression. "When Paul-y Princeton gets me into trouble I am to slow, it's pip pip pip and away I go." Constabot then turned and began to dash out of the park. Army Ant laughed.

"He's right to run behold the true strength of any real ant," Army Ant grabbed his belt buckle and four almost exact duplicates of him seemed to step out of his body. "As they say there's strength in numbers."

"Why are they wearing Smokey the bear hats?" Constabot yelled from the distance.

"They are hats like drill Sergeants wear you lily livered dummy. These fellers are Sergeant Army Ant."

"How they get hats?" Robot-Boy asked.

"Uh-um...I'd tell you, but you're gonna have a whole lot more questions-I mean things to worry about after this, men present manacles," the Army Ants raised their two sets of arms and aimed at the ground. "Fire at will."

"NOT WILL!!!" was heard in the distance.

"He's not here and he's driving me nuts." Robot-man sighed, before taking aim with a pair of machine gun hands at the five Army Ants. He blasted away surrounding them in a cloud of gray smoke; Robot-man continued blasting for about five minutes. When the smoke cleared, the ground around where the Army Ants had been standing was decimated, and the Army Ants were exactly where they were before with barely a scratch between them.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Trigger-happy. Did I forget to mention the two and a half inch armored skin we possess that protects us from almost any attack? I did, didn't I?" General said with a smug smile. "Alright Sergeants lets show 'em what we can do."

The Army Ants fired hundreds of tiny pellets from their manacles at the ground, when there was a pile almost a foot high the Army Ants snorted back and began spiting into the pile.

"Ah disgusting. I believed Gus was bad but ewe."

"You think that's bad," the general asked wiping his mouth, "give it a minute." Just then the pellets began to pop around and then began growing. Soon the pellets were disgusting ant creatures nothing like the originals. They didn't have legs and feet but all arms and hands. Their heads and faces were much more ant like and they had metal helmets strapped to them. They were twice as bulky as the originals and were just growling and stomping around. The General smiled at his forces and said two words. "Get 'em."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

BrjornBot was hurdling towards the ground. When suddenly in mid air he just stopped. A magnet had sprouted from Robot-Girls head, where her horns/drums should have been, and stopped his decent. Robot-Girl was kneeling in a creator. Robot-Girl collapsed and BjornBot gently landed on the ground next to her, he pulled her close and held her in his arms she was barely activated. Her head had a crack down the middle and every hole the Colossal Spider's hooks had made had been connected by hairline cracks.

After BrjornBot had kicked off of her, she used her rockets to blast past him, she decided his plan was the only option, but she didn't want him to hurt himself he'd saved her, now she was going to return the favor. Less than a mile away from the ground Robot-Girl reverted to normal activation, as she put all the power she could spare into her rockets and her shields. When she hit the ground the entire city shook, her force field shattered like glass and her hands crumpled like paper.

"Robot-Girl don't worry you'll be okay, just hang on." BjornBot said looking into her dimming eyes.

"Night time Moshimo? Tell me story." BjornBot then saw that her eyes/optic sensors were cracked and realized that she couldn't see.

"I'll right my dear. Once upon a time there was a mean ro-um boy. And this boy's father despised their neighbor, for no reason but his own pride. He would always say "My Robo-er son is better than your son." even though they were almost the same except for the neighbor's son was kind, generous, and had more friends. That's why the boy despised him too." BjornBot sighed emotions, and caring were his weakest subjects.

"Then one day a pair of evil doers came to destroy the town, but the neighbor's family stood in their way. The boy's father told him and his brothers that they were going to watch the fight unfold. If the evil doers won, ha ha if they were still alive the neighbors would get to see us defeat those evil doers easily. If the neighbors won, quick boys get them while they're exhausted. But this was the first time the boy saw his neighbor's sister, and when he did something strange happened as soon as the boy saw you he felt...different, it was like his emotion grid just opened up releasing these new beautiful feelings. He didn't know what to do with the feelings, he was only taught what to do with hate and anger. Then the boy saw one of the evil doers grab her and he got a feeling he knew all too well, anger at the man trying to hurt her he told his brothers to come with him not knowing or caring if they felt the same way, and they all rushed to save her, and her family."

"Did they?"

"Of course they did, and they were saved by their neighbors in return a few times during the battle."

"What happened to the boy and the neighbor sister?"

"Nothing. He still didn't understand his feeling and he got another new feeling that prevented them from being together. A feeling known as dread, he dreaded what would happen if she didn't love him back. So they lived a house away with at least one always wanting to be closer to the other."

"But-"

"No buts or all remove yours," Robot-Girl giggled weakly. "You need to conserve energy. Now Deactivate."

"Okay. I just wanted to say that the boy's d" BjornBot leaned in close to hear her and nodded.

"I know dear now go to sleep," after Robot-Girl deactivated, BjornBot got an expression of evil delight on his face.

BjornBot felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw the huge oxymoron the smart Gus-Bot, he had survived the blast along with anyone else who was airborne or a few miles away. Though none of them would ever know he had planned on tying the Guy-raffes necks together on their next upward swing against his late Gus-bot brother.

"You and I have a lot in common. We're the only ones of our model to survive this battle and we're a lot smarter than our brothers." Gus-bot nodded. "Can I barrow your hover-bike?" Gus-bot shook his head and then patted a seat behind him. "Not on your life." BjornBot socked Gus-bot in the face knocking him off the bike. BjornBot hopped on the hover bike. Before taking off he looked at Gus-Bot who looked angry and had his arms crossed to assist in his angry gesture, BjornBot just smiled and placed the De-activated Robot-Girl in his arms. "Take care of her or you can bet I'll take care of you." BjornBot shot off but looped back and parked right in front of Gus-Bot. "In the bad way, I'll take care of you in the bad way, if you don't take care of her in the good way." BjornBot launched off again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N-Next chapter I should be done with the battle, and keep reading I've decided to make a Cartoon X-Over about the cameos in this story. The names of the cameos and their shows will still be in the last chapter of this story.


	14. The Battles end part 1

The Army Ant minions had not responded to General Army Ants command to "Get 'em."

"Oh that's right, you fellers don't speak English." He closed his eyes and had a look of pure concentration on his face.  
One of the Gus-Bots zoomed towards the General flying just barely above the hundreds of mutant clones, but as soon as he was above them their arms shot up and pulled him down and out of view, since he wasn't one of them they assumed he was an enemy. Several dozen Gus-bot and hover bike pieces were thrown away after a few seconds. The general had two fingers on each temple now and he was biting his lip to better focus. Finally the army of ant monsters froze, and in one eerie motion they all turned to the robots at the exact same time. They all dropped onto their stomachs and with their six arms they quickly scurried towards Robot-Boy and company like a tidal wave.

The THM (Tree-House Mech) jumped between them in a mighty gesture, they didn't even veer to avoid The THM, but rather climbed straight up and down it as they were doing with anything in their way. They began swatting at the Army Ants but not one swipe was effective. When the ant monsters were hit by the THM half kept going forward the other half latched onto its limbs and climbed down its back. Soon the THM was toppled over merely by the weight of the Army Ants.

"They ain't after you I told 'em to get the robots. That's just another strength ants have unflinching loyalty, and utter resolve to follow their orders no questions asked."

"They can't talk so they can't ask questions. And yo man wouldn't that make you their Queen?" Gus mocked from the THM. The original Army Ant snapped his fingers,

"You two with me I wanna hurt the plump one." He pointed out the Sergeant Army Ants standing next to him on both sides. He pushed a pair of buttons on the outer side of the heel of his boot and his double-gangers mirrored his action.  
Robot-Man and Robot-Boy flew back to avoid the charging enemies. The Gus-Bots used up all their blasters energy and waited while they were over taken by their enemies, until BOOM each of the remaining Gus-Bots exploded in multiple gigantic blasts, sending near a hundred of the Army Ants flying several miles. But it didn't slow the beastly ants down by that much and they went back to charging without wasting even a moment to dust off. Robot-Boy and Robot-Man took to the skies, to avoid the mindless hoard.

"Great," The original Army Ant frowned and folded his arms, "well don't just float there, go ground them robots." The Sergeant Army Ants flew past their leader using the micro rockets in their boots which was allowing General Army Ant to float over the THM.

"He sends merely two enemies to defeat us? Stand back Master Robot-Boy I will have this wrapped up in a jiffy. Have at you!" The Army ants each pulled out four cylinders one in each hand as tall as a soda can but about half the diameter. Robot-Man flew unflinching unafraid, until all eight of their wrists flicked and all the cylinders became three foot long batons which sparked with electricity then Robot-Man froze. "This was not the best idea."

Robot-Man let out a scream as the batons electrical charge sent him into a cataclysmic systems failure. Robot-Man shut down, his eyes went dark, and he fell from the sky. Robot-Boy prepared to battle the Sergeant Army Ants himself when something caught his attention.

General Army Ant stood at the door to the Tree-House Mech. "Knock-Knock." He said with a chuckle before slamming a pair of fists through the bottom of the closed hatch door. "Fine, you won't open the door; guess I'll just have to let myself in." He grabbed the door with the fists that created the pair of holes, and his other pair of hands reached in grabbing on to the bottom of the door frame. He had ripped the door completely off, when he saw Tommy rushing towards the door way with a fire extinguisher. Army Ant leaned his face closer to Tommy. "Let me guess you're gonna spray me in the face."

Tommy said calm and simply, "No." Then he slammed the fire extinguisher down on one of the hands Army Ant had on the door frame. Army Ant reeled back rubbing his hand and cursing under his breath. Tommy then tossed the fire extinguisher by the hose sending it hurdling towards Army Ant's face. Before it made contact though Army Ants other pair of hands shot up and caught it. Army Ant pulled the top of the extinguisher off it shot out a white stream of liquid for a few seconds then army ant crushed it like it was made of aluminum foil. "That's very intimidating." Tommy jumped up and smacked a red button next to the hatch opening, and several metal bars went horizontally across the door way, similar bars went across all the windows as well.

"You think that's gonna-AAAAHHHHH!!!" He let out a scream as soon as he touched the bars which gave him a nasty electrical shock. Army Ant tore himself from the bars and scowled at Tommy behind the doorway. "Okay I get it y'all wanna play. Well I got a game for you." He pulled out a large gun from behind his back. "What type of ant am I?" A small flame flickered on in front of the guns barrel. "I'm A Fire Ant!!!" He pulled the trigger and a blast of fire erupted from its barrel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bjorn Bot flew into the air on the hover bike. He flew past a fleeing CHOP, who he mostly ignored and then gave the metal shredder who CHOP was running from a hard kick, right below the beak sending it spiraling backwards.

"Th-thank you," CHOP said with a happy look on his face.

"Don't mention it." Bjorn Bot said mostly ignoring CHOP (again) and flying onward to Protoboy. Protoboy and Claus were still dead even. "Protoboy quit messing around and tear him a part."

"Stay back. I cannot destroy him, he is perfect." Bjorn Bot sighed he expected a response like this.

"You only thank he's perfect because he has your body, but if it were you fighting that pathetic exoskeleton it would already be over." Even though he couldn't talk being Bjorn Bjornson's servant for so long taught him how to rub somebody's ego the right way. "So why is this fight still going on?"

"It is because he has a pathetic mind and I have a pathetic body." Protoboy's response made Claus upset, but what made him more upset was that Protoboy wasn't focusing on the battle and they were still dead even.

"That's very true," Bjorn Bot lied. "But the main thing that sets you and Claus with your body apart is that Claus can't Super Activate." Protoboy face showed his shock then it showed evil pleasure.

"You can't Super Activate, than you are just a weak imitation of me, like Robot-Boy." Bjorn Bot rolled his eyes and groaned silently. Protoboy snapped his fingers, and his hand was replaced by a huge blaster. Claus gulped and attempted to Super Activate a couple of times while Protoboy's weapon charged. Protoboy fired his blast disintegrated Claus' chest plate and half of his right robotic arm. Protoboy smile turned to a look of shock when Claus appeared an inch in front of his face. Claus had slipped out of Protoboy's upper body to save himself. He used his scrawny fingers to turn off Protoboy's belt. The exoskeleton retracted and Protoboy began to fall. Claus smiled holding one end of the belt but he almost lost his robot legs when Protoboy grabbed the other end.

"You can't hold on with your weak little arms." Claus said between grunts of effort.

"I was just going to say the same thing human." Claus put his end of the belt between his knees.

"Ha, what will you do now weakling?"

"Don't worry Protoboy I'll save-" Bjorn Bot was unable to finish his sentence, as a giant beak was suddenly protruding from his chest. "Well that can't be good." The Metal Shredder let out an ear shattering shriek which ripped Bjorn Bot in two and sent the two halves flying.

"Bjorn Bot? NO!!!" CHOP said quietly but clearly angry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robot-Man fell with empty lifeless eyes to the legion of ant creature. When suddenly a large metal hand grabbed him palm against his back. The hand looked like a metal trash can lid painted brown with a few jagged pieces of metal stuck in for fingers, and the elongated arm which stretched off in to the distance looked like a sewer pipe painted orange with black stripes. Robot-Man was snatched less than a mile above the ants and he was pulled away so he was no longer over the ant beast, which was good because the hand didn't stop him from hitting the ground. The Army Ants charged after Robot-Man who was being still being dragged away from them. Halfway through the process of being dragged away Robot-Man began to restart, and he wasn't happy that he was being bounced around and dragged into trees but he granted that it was better than the alternative since he was being dragged away from the vicious Army Ant monsters. Robot-Man was dragged a few miles away before he was pulled through the door of a semi-truck.

The man in the driver's seat was wearing a generic Green fisherman's hat complete with all the colorful fishing lures. "Whoo-wee I reeled me in a big un." Constabot said slapping his knee.

"Constabot? I don't have time for your games." Robot-Man attempted to stand up but still in the early stages of his restart he couldn't move his arms or legs and only managed to flop around a bit.

"What a beaut'." Constabot hooked a finger into Robot-Man's mouth to make his flopping even more fish like. He turned Robot-Man to the semi door he didn't crash though and took a Polaroid with his free hand. He tossed the camera out the window and vigorously shook the photo. "Look at that me, my catch of the day, and over a hundred beastly ant creatures in the background. Uh-oh." The photo and fisherman's hat flew out the window as the tanker sped away. The Army Ants followed close behind.

"Speed up sir they're gaining." Constabot pulled Robot-Man up so his head wasn't hanging out the door.

"I cannot do it captain I don't have da power." Constabot said doing a Scotty impression.

"We must lose them sir."

"But if we lose them then we'd have to waste time finding them again."

"Look out you buffoon." A second after this was said, the Tanker was speeding down the pier overlooking the parks lake.

"Don't worry I'll tap the break." They suddenly accelerated down the pier at a breakneck speed. "Oh wait that's the gas, don't worry I have it figured out now."

"Don't bother sir."

"Why?"

"WE'RE IN THE LAKE ALREADY!" The Tanker bobbed twenty to thirty feet out in the lake and was starting to sink.

"Oh, well what do you know, we are. Hey what are the odds of mutant ant monsters being able to swim, I don't think they'll be able to." A dozen sets of eyes glistened at the water's surface heading towards the cab of the semi.


	15. The Battles end part 2 Harbor

A/N-I'm sorry about the wait, I finished chapter 15 only to realize it would work better as 16 and with school, work, MY computer being down and so on I don't have much time to write. I hope putting up two chapters at once makes up for the wait at least a little but I'm only doing it because I already had chapter 16 done.  
Also I'll try to get at least one chapter up on the first Saturday of every month.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHOP watched the Metal Shredder tear Bjorn Bot in two.

"Bjorn Bot? NO!!!" CHOP said quietly but clearly angry, a tear would have come to his eye if that was at all possible.

Along with anger and a deep seeded need to protect his friend (Bjorn Bot), CHOP felt something he never felt before. Suddenly he began to change, his cabin windows (as well as his eyes and mouth) rotated toward the ground covering his front most wheels, while his back wheel folded in, his rocket launchers flipped completely around so they were pointing backwards, his tail boom rotated so it was upside down before splitting down the middle. He did a 90degree turn he remained in the air because he had sprouted two mini-jet engines on the outer sides of his "ankles" where after his tail rotor used to be. The rocket launchers fell down now connected by skinny metal pipes and a pair of hinges, and they were connected to the sides of CHOP by metal spheres allowing them to rotate and move like a human's arms. The missiles in his right rocket launcher extended and curled into a fist. He then punched down and to the left in an epic pose.

"Wow, I Super-Activated, and I transformed. It might be a little of over used but I like IT." The Metal Shredder flew at CHOP and planted his talons in CHOP's chest then reared its head back to strike. But CHOP quickly countered by grabbing the Metal Shredder's neck and holding him back at arms length. CHOP pulled back his left arm back and paused. CHOP's mind began to race he had never fought like this before, he was planning to just pummel it like Lance always did on their old show, but he only had one hand, he was already gripping the birds neck as tight as he could and it was breathing fine so strangling was out, he briefly considered shaking the bird around but if it was originally a wood pecker it'd be used to that. CHOP was wondering how much damage a missile exploding in his face would do to him, but unfortunately he had given the Metal Shredder enough time to come up with a plan of its own a plan of escape. Suddenly CHOP was blindsided as a long wet sticky tentacle like thing splashing across his eyes. CHOP released his grip and the metal shredder flew free.

"EW, was that your tongue?" CHOP asked trying to wipe the saliva off his windshield with his hand. "Oh no, oh no, no, no, no, no." CHOP said franticly as he tried to remove his hand from his face.

The unnatural adhesive the mutant wood pecker's tongue secreted had cemented his hand to his face. The Metal Shredder flew at CHOP beak at the ready, and all too happy to capitalize on his misfortune. Shockingly CHOP fired a missile right at the charging bird. The bird kicked up some wind and caused the missile to go off course and explode without harming either of them.

"Surprise Big Bird! I can't see you, but my radar is registering a very large, soon to be southern fried blip." CHOP said sounding very cocky remembering the only smart unscripted thing Lance Chestwax had ever told him, 'acting confident is the first step to being confident'. Of course he was explaining to CHOP why he acted so full of himself, and in hind sight CHOP realized he was just arrogant. Though acting confident did seem to work as the Metal Shredder was darting away.

CHOP quickly pursued and wasn't too far behind thanks to his propeller which was now perfectly situated on his back. CHOP was defiantly faster, but the bird had the edge, flying came natural to him while this was the first time CHOP had flown transformed, it was also the first time he had flown without the use of his sight and he was forced into doing both. Not discouraged he flew after the Metal Shredder, it dipped and weaved but he stayed close behind trying to get his targeting computer to lock on to him. He notice a slight dip in his altitude as the bird was to skidding across the water, he followed it down cautiously.

"You're not going to bring me down sooo-whoa." CHOP took a face dive into the water and began thrashing about. CHOP had forgotten that since he transformed he was taller and the mini-jet engines which used to be keeping him in the air with small but powerful flames were down further then his altitude gage. CHOP and the Metal Shredder new this was most likely the deciding moment in the fight. CHOP tried to use his propeller to exit the water but it started to push him down, the Metal Shredder was circling over head waiting for its moment. CHOP began to rise out of the water after getting his propeller to spin the way it did when he was a helicopter, the Metal Shredder dived at the still rising CHOP.

CHOP heard blasts and when his radar was working he noticed the Metal Shredder flying away, and he also saw a new bogie on his radar. The bogie was roughly the size of a human or robot which was trouble he hadn't been paying much attention to Protoboy or Claus as he was trying to avenge Bjorn Bot so he reasoned it could be either one. The bogie was flying towards CHOP and he was getting concerned, and not to mention the face plat had already wrecked his confidence. He raised his free rocket launching arm in its direction.

"Identify yourself or back off!" CHOP said to his possible enemy, who cursed his luck he'd survived this long, and he really didn't want to go out like this, he knew was smarter than this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Much Earlier**

His thought went to Bjorn Bot he realize Bjorn Bot understood him better than anyone, and now he had been split in apart sprinkling chips and bits of wire into the harbor. He decided to get that bird right after he was done with Claus.

Protoboy held on with all his might but it was difficult, he could hear and 'feel' his weak excuse for a robotic skeleton warping and then Claus surprised him. Claus reached out and pulled the battery from his chest cavity. Protoboy gave Claus a dark look as his horns released steam and fell down into the water.

"I am not my brother," Protoboy said and (without the weight of his horns or batteries) he was able to swing up to grab Claus' upper arm, with the hand not holding the belt. "I saved up energy with the capacitors in my head. I made them hold as much energy as possible, and I did it while I was hooked to that car battery. So now I have just enough power to do this!" Claus gave Protoboy a puzzled look but quickly understood as Protoboy loosened his grip, and he scratched down Claus's arm. Claus jumped from immediately at the feeling of pain, and his knees no longer clasped around the belt tight enough to hold it.

"No you don't!" Claus shouted, very angry that he released the belt so easily.  
Protoboy swung the belt around him and clipped the ends together, only to notice it was upside down.  
Claus flew down after him but he quickly realized that needing to hold up his lower half, was going to make grabbing the belt much more difficult.  
Protoboy held the belt out in front of him in time to see Claus fly straight down through it.  
Claus stopped at the edge of the water and began to fly back up towards Protoboy even more upset about how things were going.  
Protoboy was sure he had it upside right this time and he pulled himself up through it.  
Claus flew straight past Protoboy, sweating in fear as he had seen Protoboy was once again in the Super-Activation Exoskeleton.  
Protoboy almost smiled and flew up after Claus at a much higher speed.  
Claus continued to fly up as fast as he could, but he suddenly felt himself slowing down, and had a flash back of the 17,354 times he was pants-ed in his life.  
Protoboy watched as Claus continued to fly thru the air, a slightly amazing feat since he had grabbed his old legs in an attempt to stop Claus, but Claus just continued to sail upwards do to the momentum.  
Claus realized why he was going so slow when he came to a complete stop, he closed his eyes as he began to fall screaming at the top of his lungs, even after he had stopped falling.  
Protoboy was regretting his decision of catching Claus, even though he had done it while wrapping his old legs around Claus' arms to make sure Claus' was staying put.  
"SHUT UP!" Claus heard a robotic voice yell, he then noticed he was no longer falling but was also for all intents and purposes tied up, and was in Protoboy's grasp.  
Protoboy silently groaned at the man who was shaking like a Chihuahua and decided to fly Claus to the docks.  
Claus was terrified he had no idea what Protoboy was going to do with him, but he was sure that not knowing **was not** the worst part.  
Protoboy was going to destroy Claus when Claus had his body and he entertained the idea of doing it while Claus had his legs, but now that he had neither it was just a pointless waste of energy.  
Protoboy plopped Claus down and just as Claus thought that Protoboy actually might not do anything to him, Protoboy decided to just add insult to injury, so he pulled down Claus' actual pants.

Protoboy pointed and laughed, "Ha, ha nerrr-" Protoboy's eyes went dark and he fell near Claus propped up by his arm before falling over.

"So you used the last of your reserve energy to pull a joke? Idiot!" Claus looked back at Protoboy as he could have sworn the powered down machine had said 'worth it.' Honestly Claus was confused he was sure Protoboy was going to kill him, and he couldn't understand why he didn't.

The truth was he was planning on destroying Claus AND Kamikazi, at first, but he'd been thinking on Claus' statement about giving Protoboy his body and eventually he decided that letting him live was the worst possible punishment. Or that's the reasoning he was willing to accept, the fact was after being carried a mile in his shoes he felt bad for the little man, and he had to constantly stop himself from admiring his will to carry on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A Short While Later**

CHOP hadn't caught the blip moving but he still wasn't identifying himself. He was currently running a system diagnostic, to see if he had any other sensors that could help him ID his bogie, and while doing so he found a few other 'Party Favors' he had as a robot. As he thought about how useful the one would have been earlier, his temperature gage sprang up, notifying him that he was being cooled at an alarming rate. CHOP immediately realized his bogie was acting in a way his radar wouldn't detect. He fired and the bogie dodged before flying right at him. The bogie hoped this would work he didn't bring an ice-cannon for nothing. He placed one hand on CHOP's windshield and his others on his stuck arm, and then with all his might he separated the two. It wasn't too great of an accomplishment, as he had reasoned that he could freeze the adhesive after it was drenched by CHOP's dip in the harbor. He just hoped the windshield held up which it did. CHOP looked dreamily at his three armed savior, before batting him to the side with his recently freed hand.

"No not this time!" He shouted before firing several missiles at the incoming Metal Shredder. The Metal Shredder quickly exited the fiery cloud the explosions made.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Much Earlier**

Gus-Bot, the only surviving Gus-Bot watched as the last 'living' Bjorn Bot torn apart well what remained of him was after the Metal Shredder impaled him. Gus-Bot sighed he didn't want to watch this but knew if Bjorn Bot was to have a chance at survival he couldn't look away. The hover bike flew back to him thanks to a wireless link they shared. Bjorn Bot's legs were still attached to each other by the slightest piece of metal, and were straddling the hover bike for all they were worth, actually digging into it, and they weren't alone Bjorn's right arm was hanging on to the hover bike with a death grip. The hover bike had a large canvas bag below it which was originally made to collect the remaining pieces of Robot-Boy. G-Bot continued to cradle Robot-Girl, as he mentally instructed his bike. The bag opened and G-Bot angled it to pour out its contents. A lot came out of the bag and G-Bot looked into the eyes of Bjorn Bot.

"You…you let…me…take?" Bjorn Bot asked weakly pointing at the bike with his remaining hand. G-Bot had made the hover bike to collect as many pieces of Bjorn Bot as possible. Bjorn's head was attached to his neck and that remained attached to his shoulders and of course but amazingly an arm was still attached to his shoulder. Other than that all that was left were chips or tiny pieces of scrap metal that used to be his torso. G-Bot smiled at his 'friend' he placed Robot-Girl on the ground next to him and removed the bag from his bike he fluffed it up. He then moved Robot-Girl and the head of Bjorn Bot (along with his shoulders and arm) to the make shift pillow. He looked at Bjorn Bot and Bjorn Bot stared back, Gus-Bot put his hands under the side of his head in a signal for Bjorn Bot to revert to a sleep form like Robot-Girl. Bjorn Bot let out a slight chuckle,

"I don't have a sleep mode, for me it's do……or die." Gus-Bot was concerned for him as he had said they were both the last of their kind and they were the best of their kind. He thought Moshimo might be able to help him but knew that wouldn't matter if the fight continued to drag on.

"Idiot!" Gus-Bot heard someone shout. Gus-Bot turned to see Protoboy and Claus, but more importantly the Super-Activation Suit. He smiled and rushed over to them, stopping only for a moment to tear Bjorn Bot's arm from his bike. Moments later he was in the suit much to the envy of Claus, he even wired Bjorn Bot's arm to his side, he would have taken both but he'd been through enough. Before he could strut to annoy Claus he saw CHOP take a nasty spill and flew off to his rescue. He was really glad he had Bjorn's arm not only did he use it rocket launcher to drive off the metal shredder, but he found a prototype absorption ray which could only siphon off heat that was perfect for icing down CHOP. When he freed CHOP's hand he was given a very proud look like he was the greatest person in the universe so the super-sized slap really caught him off guard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the Metal Shredder exited the fiery cloud CHOP actually smiled. The cabin window that showed his mouth and the one that showed his eyes separated, and out of the opening extended a large gleaming silver cannon. The Metal Shredder paused and was blasted by a glorious beam of yellow energy which finally took it out of the sky. "Thank you," he said to Gus-Bot. Gus-Bot was really upset about the full body slap he was the one who couldn't talk not CHOP. He shook his head and flew off crashing thru the blimps window to take care of Ludwig, only to find no one was there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In case you didn't figure them out

Tail boom-the back, or tail part of the helicopter.

Tail rotor-the smaller propeller on the back of the tail boom used to rotate the copter.

If you are still unsure of what they are you can Goggle image search the terms.


	16. The Battles end part 3 The Park

Army Ant smiled his face looking extremely evil in the light of the flames. Though his smile was replaced by a look of anger, as a blue hand reached out, from inside the flames and twisted the end of the flamethrower shut.

"Fire no work on Robots." Robot-Boy had flown around the Sergeant Army Ants and to get in front of the flamethrowers blast.

"Maybe, but it's doing a downright perfect job on that tree robot, if I do say so myself." Robot-Boy had protected the cockpit from the flames (and since it was still laid out on its back the smoke wasn't need for concern,) but the flames were still traveling up and down from where the fire did hit. Robot-Boy's Freeze Ray came out of his arm, but the only thing that came out of it was a tiny amount of blue foam. "Oh that's too bad looks like you ain't a snow machine and no fire extinguisher either, and if they come out they're all mine. Well the good news is that my officers are coming this way with their shock batons…oh wait I guess that's bad news too huh."

"There more than one way to skin cat." Robot-Boy grabbed his Freeze Ray and ripped it from his arm, he tossed it straight up and then fired a small ball barring out of his finger into the air.

The fire was blazing on the THM with Tommy and company trapped inside, and The Sergeant Army Ants were only a few feet from Robot-Boy and the head Army Ant was heading towards the other two Sergeants. Suddenly the two Army Ants were frozen in their tracks as an eight foot thick fifty foot wide blanket of snow had fallen from the sky and snuffed out the fire. Robot-Boy turned so he faced the Sergeant Army Ants, and blew on his finger still open from firing the ball barring, when he did the two Army Ants toppled over.

"Wait shouldn't you be unable to move? Like that Doom guy from the movie."

"Thank Kamikazi; we installed a heater into Robot-Boy after our Christmas adventure." Tommy explained over the tree houses intercom. "Oh and Robot-Boy we're kind of-"

"-completely broken down." Gus finished.

"We should be fine since the shields are up, but you're kind of on your own buddy." Tommy added.

"It okay I finish fight."

"Well I'm not finished yet. I still got an entire army of loyal mindless servants." Army Ant looked around at the destroyed landscape. He turned to one of the Sergeant Army Ants "Where is my army of mindless minions?" The Sergeant shrugged in response.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One of Army Ants mindless minions leaped out of the water to the roof of the semi's cab. He poked his head out of the perfectly circular hole he fell through looking quite perplexed, until another Army Ant hopped onto the cab and landed on top of him.

"And you wanted to use the door." Constabot said condescendingly.

"I stand corrected sir that was most amusing."

"You stand corrected? You told me you couldn't stand at all." Robot-Man groaned at Constabot's stupid statement. Constabot was standing on the tanker the semi truck was hauling, he was carrying Robot-Man on his back, he had his left arm slung across Robot-Man's back to keep him in place, and his left hand was grabbing his waist on the right side. "It also makes me look pretty awesome."

"Who are you talking to sir?"

"Hush, danger." Sure enough the Army Ants were crawling up the tanker from all sides. Constabot slowly raised his right hand.

"Sir what are you waiting for?" Suddenly Robot-Man's arms and legs sprang strait out. "And please don't let it be the third stage of my systems reboot." Constabot (ignored Robot-Man, and) grabbed Robot-Man's hands and pulled him out from behind his back and held him like a sword. "Sir please don't-"

Constabot charged knocking back all eight of the Army Ants with Robot-Man's feet and legs. "Never underestimate a one armed swordsmen."

"You have both arms sir, your left hand is latched to your waist." Before Constabot could respond a dozen Army Ants leaped up in front of them in a semicircle. "God help us." Suddenly Robot-Man pulled free of Constabot's grasp and sat at a right angle his hands interlocked over his chest. Constabot caught him by the ankles, "Not what I had in mind." Constabot smiled and tossed Robot-Man like a boomerang, sending him into each of the Army Ants before he returned to Constabot's hand. "Oh just let them tear us apart sir we are fighting a losing battle."

"Hey Boomerangs don't talk!"

"Sir, swords also do not speak."

"Shush! Also you're completely wrong, awesome swords always talk. And I'm just having some fun before I end this fight, like so." Constabot's left arm whipped out from behind his back, and slammed into the tankers haul. "See, here's where it all comes together. Yet another brilliant plan from a man whose brain used to be a can opener." Constabot pulled his hand up ripping off a major portion of the haul, which caused a huge amount of white powder to come flooding out.

"Sir, is…is that sugar?"

"Yeah ants and four-year olds are crazy for sugar water, see." The ants were in a line where the sugar hit the water taking two arms full and walking to shore before going back for more. "I found the sugar truck on my search for a giant magnifying glass, and I figured hey that might work." Constabot launched an arm into the base of a tree and he quickly pulled them back to shore.

"Who would use a tanker to deliver sugar? I find it highly unlikely."

"And you say I'm stupid,"

"No sir, I don't"

"Well you want to. Anyway I'm just saying don't look a gift horse in the mouth. Besides is it any dumber then the way you restart."

"Sir, I restart this way for a reason, my head first so you can tell if I've reverted to my old ways. Then there is ample time to shut me down, before I finish restarting and become a danger."

"Wow, that's actually a believable reason." Robot-Mans arms and legs sprang out so he was roughly shaped like an X. "On the other hand..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He turned to one of the Sergeant Army Ants "Where is my army of mindless minions?" The Sergeant shrugged in response.

"Your army's a little preoccupied." Constabot said from the roof of a taxi which just drove into the park between the Army Ants and the THM. Shouting came from the cab. "Excuse me a sec," Constabot kneeled on the car and stuck his head down into the back window and began yelling back at the passenger. "What…NO…Hey I never agreed to split the fare…what? You're going to the harbor for…Do I look like I'm made of gold…Fine!!!" Constabot unhinged his jaw and reached down his throat and with two fingers pulled out his wallet. "Here's thirty bucks that's all I've got…normal people would say thank you." Constabot jumped off the Taxi as it pulled away. Constabot then flipped his wallet like a coin and re-'swallowed' it. "Yeah I'll see you next chapter ya good for nothing-I'm sorry what were we doing? I got distracted by my antics."

"You told me my army was gone, but it don't matter, shouldn't of sent those antbrains to do the job any damn way. Not when I can have servants like these two," the original Army Ant placed his hands on the shoulders of his remaining lackeys. Then he moved his hands to his belt buckle, "or should I say 102." Suddenly numerous 'Sergeant Army Ants' began charging out of the original a little over fifty were created before he collapsed, being caught by one of his minions. "Whoa! That takes a lot out of a guy."

"Well looks like once again it's up to me." Constabot said, and then in a slightly southern and gruff accent he continued. "Today is a good day for you to die HE-YAH." On the 'HE-YAH' Constabot charged a few steps toward the army ants and launched his extendable arm. It bulldozed its way past over a dozen of the Army Ants and was close to the original, but it hit the ground before it could reach him. Two dozen Army Ants had pushed down on the arm with all their might taking it and Constabot to the ground. Three of the Army Ants charged Constabot and bent his other army back before he could take another shot. He thrashed his bent arm about. In the same southern and gruff voice as before Constabot said, "I can't help but think this is somehow Grif's fault." He thrashed a little more and one of his sharp fingers sliced down the side of one of his captors. The Army Ants pants fell down to his knees as his belt was no longer in one piece. Constabot began to crack up with laughter, and the pants less Army Ant just began to crack up until suddenly he was nothing but a cloud of reddish brown smoke. "Wow, he just went to pieces…I'm sorry that one was stupid, but him cracking up was already used by the narrator," Constabot said in his normal voice. Robot-Boy smiled as he charged, straight past the pinned Constabot, "kids these days," and continued on toward the mob of Army Ants.

Robot-Boy jumped onto Constabot's arm and ran down the middle of his enemies forces. Four of the Army Ants jumped at Robot-Boy to try and stop him, Robot-Boy jumped over the first, he sped up so that the second jumped past where he used to be, the third jumped slightly ahead of Robot-Boy to intercept his path but Robot-Boy just stopped and watched as the Army Ant skidded by, the fourth leaped while Robot-Boy was paused but Robot-Boy was quite done with this game and just put out a Super-Activated fist and let the Army Ant slam face first against it. The Army Ants had also grown sick of this game and a pair of Army Ants holding down Constabot arm grabbed the Super-Activated Robot-Boy, and decided to use him for a game of tug-o-war that HE was sure to lose.

Constabot grimaced and with all his strength began to move the un-pinned part of his arm violently; it thrashed about similar to an unmanned fire house. Robot-Boy's captors released him as they and three other Army Ants re-pinned Constabot's arm. But that was the last thing they should've done, Robot-Boy was so close to General Army Ant that he traveled the last few feet to him across the heads of Sergeant Army Ants most of whom were holding down Constabot's arm.

"Do it kid, sock him right in the face!" Constabot yelled enthusiastically. Robot-Boy didn't take his advice instead he grabbed Army Ant's belt buckle. Then the Sergeant Army Ants said, in unison, the first and last thing they were ever going to,

"NOOOO!!!" They all reached out for Robot-Boy, disregarding Constabot. Robot-Boy pulled the belt buckle off and consequently ripped General Army Ants abdomen open. The Army Ants looked at each other and laughed nervously, as one by one their belt buckles exploded, and they dissolved into a giant cloud of dust. When the dust the only mutant ant left was General Army Ant and he could barely sit himself up on the ground.

"What happened?"

"Belt fall off Army Ant he go boom, your belt fall off (Robot-Boy dropped his crushed sparking belt buckle) they all go boom." Robot-Boy explained.

"Oh yeah, I remember Kamikazi mentioning something like that. He told me that the Sergeant Army Ants were unstable and they're bio-something had to be kept the same as mine. He also said to use the Private Army Ant because they were dumb and weak imitations but they were physically stable. Now if you don't mind I'm still pretty drained, plus that belt was wired into me. So I'm going to nap and then I'll whoop your buts." He curled up on the ground and began to snore.

"Well I guess we have to wait for him." Constabot said with a shrug.

"No!" Kamikazi shouted threw his blimps PA system. "I have many more deadly creatures I can use to destroy you two."

"Doc wait I'm confused by 'more deadly creatures,' do you mean you have creatures that are deadlier then the ant guys, or do you just have more creatures which are just as deadly?" Constabot asked.

"What the first one, No the second, No wait both."

"Hey, how can you here us from down here?"

"The intercom is two-way so I can here if any of my henchmen talk back to a direct order."

"Is that why you only got Constantine left working for you?"

"Yes, no, wait stop trying to distract me-"

"Trying?"

"Shut up! I will send down creatures so horrifying they will haunt you're nightmares forever."

"So…they won't destroy us."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Kamikazi was getting very upset at Constabot mocking his every statement.

"It's alright sir, you need stall him no longer." Robot-Man said while descending to the ground. "I finished with our plan." Robot-Boy looked confused.

"I devised a plan of great brilliance," Constabot started, "I would distract Kamikazi and the ant people, while Robot-Man flew in from behind, and popped the blimp." Robot-Boy looked up at the giant airship still floating over them.

"Then I suggested welding the bay doors together and severing Kamikazi's control to the motors." Robot-Man explained. "And Constabot admitted that my plan would be for the best."

"Well my plan would give us an entire season of adventure; you know chasing after Kamikazi's evil creations which escaped when the blimp crashed."

"Sir that isn't going to happen and you're speaking as if it already did." Constabot began arguing his point to Robot-Man, who didn't really care. While in the airship Kamikazi tried every button his chair had to find that nothing worked. He leaped out of his chair and began running down a hallway.

"Constantine!" he shouted. "Prepare the escape pod NOW. Constantine!!!" Finally he came the area with the escape pod to find that Constantine was nowhere in sight, a note on the door to the escape pod, and that there was no escape pod. Kamikazi pulled the note off the escape hatch it was written in calligraphy Kamikazi knew then that Constantine wrote it. As he read it he could practically hear Constantine speaking.

Constabot, Robot-Boy, and Robot-Man smashed through the wall. To find Kamikazi just sitting there holding a crumpled up piece of paper, Robot-Boy had beaten him so many times but he never saw him look so defeated.


	17. The Rebuilding

A/N-The long wait is over and all your questions will now be answered. Will Robot-Girl be okay? Will Bjorn Bot? What will become of Protoboy? What happened to Ludvig and Constantine and what did his letter say? And will Constabot ever shut up?

Of course, Maybe, You'll see, you'll see, and No.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The police and animal control arrived at the harbor, along with Robot-Boy, Tommy, Moshimo, and Constabot who were stepping out of a police helicopter which had given them a lift. Robot-Boy was at the harbor because after defeating Kamikazi he had time to worry about Robot-Girl and the others, Tommy and Moshimo were there to do any repairs that were needed and Constabot was with them because Robot-Man begged Moshimo to take him away reasoning that he wouldn't be able to get any work done with him at the park. Still at the park Lola and Gus (mainly Lola) were operating the THM to assist Robot-Man who was cleaning up the park for the police. Kamikazi went pretty peacefully not yelling or complaining like he would've any other day the letter from Constantine really hit him hard.

Tommy was shocked at what he saw at the harbor, not the utter destruction, or many of Moshimo's creations torn apart but what shocked them was the surviving Gus-Bot. Who proudly stood in his commandeered Exo-Suit, he quickly shook off his pride at seeing Moshimo and he ran over to him; he lifted the elderly scientist over his shoulder and ran off to where Bjorn Bot's remains and Robot-Girl were.

"They'll need my, **Doctor Constabot**'s assistance." Constabot boldly stated, "Or maybe they'll just need Nurse Constabot to bring over their surgical tools." He grabbed the two bags containing Moshimo's equipment and quickly ran after them.

"How did a Gus-Bot survive?" Tommy finally asked still completely dumbfounded.

"He must be smart Gus-Bot. He save me, twice, and defeated large lobster." Robot-Boy answered the news of a smart Gus-anything just surprised Tommy even more.

"Hey someone get the Jaws and some handcuffs this guy's stuck." Came a below of a policemen. Tommy turned to see Claus trapped within bent up scrap metal.

"If I'm injured I'll sue you into the ground and-" He stopped seeing Tommy and Robot-Boy walking up to him. "So you honestly think you've won I'll call my lawyers and have this beat in time for dinner, then the game starts all over again."

"That's what he thinks, do your thing Ro." Tommy said to his friend. Robot-Boy nodded and advanced on Claus who began to sweat and fear for his life, but Robot-Boy merely tore off the twisted metal that was holding him.

"Thanks kid, the jaws aren't exactly safe in close proximity to the trapped." The cop said to Tommy. "By the way dose this thing belong to youse guys?" He asked holding up Protoboy by his head and letting his tiny frame dangle. "They told us we weren't allowed to take Moshimo's toys." Tommy sighed he had forgotten about him.

"Yeah," Tommy said with a sigh, "we have a deal." He took Protoboy from the police officer and carried him over to Moshimo.

Moshimo was repairing Robot-Girl but at the same time he was admiring the Gus-Bot or G-Bot as he kept signing.

"You are quite remarkable you know there must be some abnormality in your programming which allows for your greater intelligence if I could find it all future Gus-Bots could be as smart as you." G-Bot shock his head, pointed to himself, then put up a single finger.

"Yeah Gus-Bot is Number one YEAH!!" Constabot shouted while leaping around G-Bot. G-Bot smacked Constabot did the sign for G and repeated the last two signs from before. "Oh sorry, my mistake good sir," Constabot said adopting a calm civilized voice. "G-Bot stands alone and is a unique individual. Furthermore he's one of a kind, and the exception to the rule. Also a search for the anomaly could possibly destroy it which he will not risk a mind is a terrible thing to lose." G-Bot nodded; shocked at the detail he used, he added some things which were true. "And…G-Bot's Number one YEAH! WHEW!! We're Number one YEAH!" G-Bot shrugged and joined in the jumping up and down like an idiot. Moshimo smiled and shook his head.

"There all done," Moshimo said putting down his soldering iron and closings Robot-Girl's chest plate. She looked roughly the same as she had before the repairs filled with hole and covered with cracks, but the acid burns on her head had been roughly sanded off and her broken hands had been removed "I still need to give her a new outer shell, I also need to replace her hands, and I only had one optical sensor on me so she can see but her eyesight is greatly impaired. More importantly I've fixed close to all the interior damage, so she'll be fine until I can make more in depth repairs. Also she'll start back up in a few moments."

"Professor," Tommy interrupted, "you have another patient." He handed Protoboy to him. Moshimo began examining Protoboy amazed by the intricacies of his metal body. G-Bot poked Moshimo in the shoulder.

"Yes?" G-Bot pointed towards Bjorn Bot's remains. "Oh him," Moshimo sighed, "I'm sorry but I can't help him."

"C-c-c-c-can't or won't?" Bjorn Bot asked sparking from the strain of speaking.

"Can't," Moshimo responded.

"Well what if-" Constabot tried to interject.

"I made Robot-Girl and I examined a fully working Gus-Bot so I know how to fix them and I can fix them."

"Professor I-"

"But I don't know how you worked the fact that you still are working is quite a shock."

"Dōmo arigatō_, _Mr. Roboto but-"

"The only thing I could do is shut you down to stop you from frying any more circuits."

"Hey Gramps we could always-"

"Then we could either keep you offline or send you to Bjornson, but I couldn't bring you back."

"Captain Cutoff?"

"Even if I knew how you were put together there's an 80 percent chance that you'd be a mindless Bjorn Bot loyal to Bjornson, instead of the free thinking robot you were and are."

"Admiral Aches-and-Pains?"

"Moshimo…it is fine, sacrifice is woven into our programming and if you can't save me don't."

"Wow, Major Buzz-kill" Constabot said solemnly with an added salute.

"Constabot, what was it you wanted?" Moshimo asked the annoying robot.

"It won't come up NOW, Bjorn Bot needs a few more minutes to change his mind, but I'm sure there's something-" Robot-Girl began growing in size as she re-activated.

"Mosh-mo, Robot-Boy?"

"-that will bring him around. Again with the cutoffs, jeez you'd think people were trying to ignore me." Robot-Girl like everybody else ignored Constabot and latched on to Moshimo's leg.

"I glad you here, this my new friend-" She gasped in horror seeing Bjorn Bot for the first time sense she had de-activated. She rushed over to him. "You okay?"

"Peachy," he replied sarcastically, but with good humor and a smile.

"Mosh-mo fix?" She asked turning to Moshimo her one good optical sensor filling with oil.

"Oh, it's time it's time." Constabot said excitedly, which got him death glares from Tommy, Robot-Boy, and even Moshimo. "It's important."

"Fine what Constabot, what could be so important!" Tommy asked angrily.

"Dum de da Dum-Dum-Dum," Constabot said imitating a fanfare. "Presenting all the way from Chapter 12 'Battle at the Harbor' and from half way across the city via an upset Guy-raffe Bjorn Bot's first, last, and best chance of survival-" Robot-Girl began to 'tear' up a little more, while Constabot stepped aside allowing a taxi to pull up.

"BJORN!" The taxi's door flew off as an intact Bjorn Bot leaped out. Then he looked around for a second, "Bjorn?"

"-Lady and Gentlemen if you got 'em, put your hands together, for Bjorn Bot…number five." Constabot said smirking. Moshimo turned to the busted Bjorn Bot.

"If I were to transplant all of your working systems into him, there would be a fifty percent chance that your mind would survive, and another fifty that he would remain in control of his body."

"Do what you can, Bjorn Bot number five." The Bjorn Bot zipped over not looking the least bit surprised at his state, but a frown briefly appeared on his face but it wasn't for his brother. "Allow Moshimo to do to US what he will do NOT resist," Bjorn Bot four nodded. "Brother, if you do take over I hope we're more alike than I realize." Moshimo reached down and removed half of a glowing green battery from Bjorn's chest.

"Odd," Moshimo stated looking over the battery. "I'd say it's time we return to Lola's to repair our fallen friends."

"HEY, who is going to pay for my door?" The cab driver screamed angrily.

"Right after I reimburse our patient friend."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little less than a month later-

All the repairs had finally been made, and Moshimo was finally going to reactivate Protoboy, Bjorn Bot, and Robot Girl. Bjorn Bot was finished a week earlier and Robot-Girl was finished shortly after, but it was decided not to switch on any of them on until they were all repaired. Protoboy took the longest to repair, mainly because Bjorn Bot had an exact double, and Moshimo had prepared replacement parts for the others but was unable to use them on Protoboy. They had rebuild a large amount of Gus-Bots, but when none of them showed greater intelligence he had them shut down and sent them to his new lab in case of an emergency. G-Bot didn't seem to care, although he refused to give up the Super Activation Suit and was begrudgingly talked into returning the extra arm, but no one seemed to mind most people thought he had earned it, and Gus believed that they looked more alike now. G-Bot also went to Moshimo's new lab to serve as the Gus-Bots commander.

They had all gathered to greet their friends, in a small metal lab room. The robots sat up on curved slabs each hooked up to three identical machines, wires going between the machine and the suction cups on the robot's heads. After the weeks of work they all looked exactly as they used to and each of them had a new power core and a fake-i-fier. After much conversation it was decided what order to reactivate them in, Moshimo pulled out a remote and pushed the button which shut off the machine Protoboy was attached to. His eyes flickered off and on as he reactivated; he ripped off the wires attached to him, and looked around.

"I…feel…odd, what did you do to me!?!" Protoboy shouted at Moshimo, "I was promised my programming wouldn't be altered!"

"It isn't your programming, your right arm isn't connected yet so you can pull it off." Moshimo said calmly, to the skeptical robot. Who slowly did as Moshimo suggested, when he did he saw the skinny metal skeletal hand that he despised.

"What is THIS?" Moshimo sighed.

"That is intricately woven into every circuit you had in your head not only can I not remove it without overhauling your all systems, but it prevents me from wiring in anything else."

"So I am stuck with this worthless form?"

"in a way yes." Protoboy stared at his hand silent unmoving.

"Professor, maybe we should move on," Tommy suggested. Moshimo nodded and switched off the machine attached to Robot-Girl. She activated almost immediately, and leapt up rushing towards her friends but was thrown back threw the wall behind her by the wires she was attached to. "Are you all right?" Tommy asked not getting a response, until she suddenly rushed in from the room's door and grabbed Robot-Boy from behind hugging him with a death grip.

"I so happy to see you okay!!!" she exclaimed. Robot-Boy freed himself from her grip and turned to face her.

"I glad you now okay too." He said before they shared a normal hug.

"Gag me." Protoboy said in disgust at the display of affection. Lola grabbed Protoboy's still detached arm (and used the fake-i-fier controls) to turn him into a donkey. He snatched the hoof she was holding with his still skeletal hand and reset his form. "Ha ha," he said finally reattaching his arm.

"Is Bjorn Bot Okay?" Robot-Girl asked concerned.

"There's no way to be sure until we switch him back on." They all turned to Bjorn Bot as the machine shut off and he reactivated. He slowly removed the suction cups from his head, then he looked around the room everyone even Protoboy was staring at him, waiting for any indication of who he was, he locked eyes with Robot-Girl waved and said,

"Bjorn." He leapt off the table and headed to the door without another word.

"Wait," the shout caused Bjorn Bot to pause and Protoboy was quickly by his side. "Come on let's ditch this place." They left and no one tried to stop them as they walked off to their freedom. They walked out of Lola's home and Protoboy floated into the air and offered Bjorn Bot his hand. "Come on I know a little town where you and I can have some **fun**." He put a dark emphasis on fun, but Bjorn Bot just stared at his hand.

"You are out of your mind." Bjorn Bot said walking away.

"What?"

"You really think I'm going to let you fly me around, that is not going to happen." He activated his fake-i-fier and became the spitting image of Bjorn Bjornson only taller and with gray hair. "Peter I will knock you to Never Land before I let you fly me there."

"But-"

"Do I look like a spunky reporter for the Daily Planet? I don't think so, so you are not going to fly me around, even if I'm knocked off a building you best let me fall."

"Fine," Protoboy landed, walking next to Bjorn Bot and morphed into a tall muscular Donnie with a black Mohawk.

"Very inconspicuous," he said sarcastically

"Look who's talking, on second thought a suit a coward works."

"What?!"

"You are too afraid to speak to Robot-Girl." Bjorn Bot squirmed at the truth filled accusation.

"I've never even spoken to a girl before, well a part of me has, but that Bjorn Bot was the one gutsy enough to resist his programming after his-our stupid emotion grid went fully online. It happened when he saw Robot-Girl; I mean how many female robots are there? And now that I feel love for her I feel the fear of rejection."

"Perhaps you need practice, good we were going to see MY girlfriend anyway…and she has sisters. Eight sisters and they are all robots."

"Really, wait can you find her place on foot?"

"Actually-"

"Never mind let's find out together."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsewhere, in a state of the art chrome hotel kitchen just off the shore line of a beautiful Italian beach Constantine just finished preparing a room service meal, when the elderly manager burst in he was tall with thick glasses and thinning black hair he looked a little like Kamikazi.

"What are you doing we have-" When Constantine turned to him he stopped and the color left his face. "Oh I'm sorry sir I didn-I didn't realize it was you." Constantine gave him a cold stare, and he quickly went over what he had said. "BOSS, I'm sorry boss." He said realizing his mistake.

"No harm done." Constantine said warmly with a smile. He took the meal to a cart and wheeled began to wheel it out, "By the way, you are doing an excellent job keep up the good work." Constantine said before exiting the room

"Thank you, boss." A short time later, Constantine was at the presidential sweet delivering a meal to his favorite guest. The door swung open as soon as he knocked with Ludvig sitting on the other side holding two and a half dozen kittens with his arms and a leg. Constantine wheeled in his cart and closed the door and waited watched the tidal wave of cats pass his feet.

"How are the kitties?" Constantine asked, he was answered by Ludvig pointing out the four purring around his legs. "I'm glad." He smiled his plan had worked perfectly in no small part to Ludvig's aid at times like this he thought back to his letter to Kamikazi he had made dozens of them over the years but he liked the last one the best.

Dear Boss,

It gives me great pleasure to write this. Ludvig and I quit! This may come as a surprise to you but I imagined what would happen if **we** ever really won and I saw you firing me, I tried to see any other end but it was always the same, and every time you have almost had Robot-Boy before you fired me. I am a slow learner but even Ludvig realized that was what would happen to us. That is why he agreed to join forces with me. See I know your weaknesses and Claus' are the same. First, neither of you care about anyone but yourselves you just keep people around as long as you need them then you betray them. Second, you're both incredibly stubborn not content with all you have. Third, always lose to Robot-Boy for one reason or another. Fourth, even if you got what you think you want you'd never survive without us because we run your lives, which is why it is very easy to run off with every cent you both have left.  
You see I used to believe in you saw you as a father and saved your life time and time again, but after the last time you fired I decided to set aside a nest egg, that's how I knew we were running out of money, and why I suggested a team up with Afonzügel he can hardly walk and I've heard he's been beaten up by insects. Not being able to lift a pin to sign his name or push down the numbers on the ATM isn't that farfetched, and I was right he can't and with Ludvig's help we took ourselves a dinosaur sized nest egg and I doubt anyone will care after all if you don't have any money you won't be able to fund any more take over the world schemes.  
In conclusion don't be rude to the help, they know where the safe is and they handle your food. Enjoy prison, or at the very least living with your mother.

With the money Claus and Kamikazi were going to eventually waste anyway Constantine made an anonymous donation to San Francisco to help them move the animals and fix the damages. Then he bought a hotel and a zoo with plenty left over especially after selling all the properties they took possession of. He still enjoys making food and serving the rude and impatient which he doesn't plan on getting over, and the zoo is for Claus for whenever he feels like being with his own kind but he mostly likes taking care of his helpless and grateful cats.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N-As always sorry for the wait I type whenever I have the opportunity and the time which isn't a great deal of time. Also no more deadlines all they do is give me a headache the next chapter will be out as soon as I get it done, it will include my earlier cameos and at least three more.


	18. Problems and Cameos

A/N-Sorry for the wait but I had trouble figureing this chapter out I just solved the problem I had with it last week.

* * *

Tommy and company flew threw a beautiful clear blue sky, Tommy rode Robot-Boy, Lola Robot-Girl, and Gus was riding atop Robot-Man while Constabot held on from underneath. On days like this Tommy would normally take Ro out flying for the fun of it, sadly Tommy wasn't able to enjoy himself his mind was on other things, today was the day he and Robot-Boy were going to say goodbye, and that wasn't his only problem today. He groaned inwardly normally Robot-Boy would help him solve his problems but this time they were all his.

"Man, why are we flying out to the middle of nowhere again? And why can't we ride in the flying car or CHOP?" Gus asked with the attitude of a kid in the backseat. The outburst broke Tommy's train of thought, he turned to answer but before he could Constabot pulled Gus down to him.

"I'll handle the rest of the exposition thank you." Constabot said before turning to Gus. "You see we tried calling all the people who assisted us for a get together to celebrate our victory, but when we called the two brothers who helped us they said they couldn't make it as the date was the same as their, Splendid Sensational Stupefying Summer Stopping, School Starting Stunning Spine-tingling Super Spectacular Carnival, so it was decided that we'd all meet there." Constabot took on a suspicious tone before continuing. "What's odd is we weren't able to reach Isaac or the kid with the dark gray hair it's as if they fell off the face of the Earth." Gus gave him a look of pure confusion. "Never mind, back to the exposition, the reason were riding flying robots instead of taking the Professors car is," he lowered his voice to a faint whisper causing Gus to lean in, "Tom-Tom doesn't want to worry Roboy, because he doesn't want Robot-Boy to put two and two together and figure out what Moshimo's going to tell him, I'd be more specific but he can still hear us, YOU DINGBAT." He screamed the last two words making Gus and Robot-Boy cringe at the sudden change in volume. Constabot chuckled and tossed Gus back up to Robot-Man who of course caught him and placed Gus on his back.

"Wait what's Moshimo going to tell him?" Gus yelled down.

"Don't waste your breath," Lola said calmly, "We didn't tell him either."

"Seriously why would they tell me of all people, robots, or aliens? Why would they share the secret with me?" Constabot asked like Gus was the crazy one.

"To be fair we would tell you before Gus." Tommy offered politely, which made Gus scowl at him.

"To be fair you will tell Robot-Boy before Gus, and me." Constabot retorted.

"Well yeah."

Gus was going to say something, but at that moment their destination finally came into view, and they had to stop in awe. The small field which had been used for all kinds of festivals in the past was jam-packed with kids and all sorts of machinery and structures. To name a few of the more recognizable structures a giant miniature golf course, a replica of Niagara Falls, a giant roller coaster, a huge Ferris wheel, a miniature beach with full size waves, and a duplicate Eiffel Tower.

"Wow," was all Tommy and Lola could say, the others were stunned silent and Gus couldn't stop drooling.

"Banzai," Gus shouted spring boarding off Robot-Man's head, only to have Robot-Man catch him.

"I'm sorry sir but we're still several miles away and several thousand feet up." Gus didn't reply he only squirmed anxiously in Robot-Man's grip.

"Besides half-pint," Constabot said from Robot-Man's back, "I'm going first." He ran down Robot-Man's back, leapt up, landed on Robot-Man's head and spring boarded forward. "Geronimo!" Tommy jumped from Robot-Boy to Robot-Man,

"Go!" He yelled to Robot-Boy, who nodded and flew after the larger robot Lola and Robot-Girl quickly repeated their actions, and soon the siblings reached the flightless robot.

"You want fall?" Robot-Boy asked the response he got was just Constabot shaking his head.

"Then take hand." Robot-Girl instructed. He reached out to them and they each took one of his hands with both of theirs, but when they did his fingers extended and wrapped around their bodies.

"This is Consta-Copter to ground control I'm coming in for a landing."

"What?" the smaller robots said simultaneously, a second before Constabot began spinning his torso (and arms) at an incredible speed taking the two robots with him.

"Should we help them?" Lola asked no one in particular.

"No ma'am, his spinning should slow him down when he gets closer to the ground," Robot-Man began. "Besides Constabot doesn't want to hurt them he's just screwing around." With that decision they all flew onwards to their destination. Tommy's mind once again on his problems as Robot-Boy was physically gone, and he was now sitting next to Lola.

* * *

Tommy and company had arrived to their destination, shortly after Robot-Boy and Robot-Girl, who Constabot had thrown towards the Carnival and the six of the unanimously decided not to wait for Constabot. At the entrance Tommy and Lola saw a few familiar faces, the round kid with too much jewelry who was mumbling about something until Gus knocked him down as he charged to one of the rides, and a green haired robot who was clearly modeled after the one kid who worked on Robot-Man. But more important than those two they spotted the boy in the pink hat who was waving to them from right outside the entrance, with a geeky looking girl with two pony tails that curved up and seemingly defied gravity, she was wearing purple framed glasses, a black sweater vest, and a grey skirt.

"Hey good to see you again," Tommy said to the boy in pink. "Is this your girlfriend?" He flinched and covered his head at Tommy's question; he stayed like that for a second before realizing nothing was happening. He straitened himself out before responding,

"it's good to see you to man, cover your ears." He covered his own but Tommy and Lola just gave him confused looks, "yeah this is my girlfriend-" The sound of his last word was drowned out by the girl's squeal of pleasure. "Yeah she does that." He replied to their blank stares. "She's quirky," he added with a shrug. The hyper girl looked at the two then focused on Lola.

"Hey I like your hair," she said to Lola.

"Thanks, your hair's pretty neat too."

"Oh you see the Unicorn display?" She asked hoping up and down.

"Yeah," Lola replied excitedly. "We'll talk later Tommy." She added before they rushed off, with Robot-Girl right behind them.

"Bye, Pinky." The geeky girl said before leaving.

"See ya later Toots." He replied. "What?" he asked when he noticed the look on Tommy's face.

"Pinky?"

"It's a relationship thing you wouldn't understand."

"Yeah I'd actually like to talk to you about that. Hey Ro how 'bout you go have some fun while we catch up."

"Okay Tommy," he said before flying off.

"Listen you really helped me with Ro so I was hoping you could help me again." Pinky nodded and pretended to be interested, a skill he'd become quite good at since he started dating. "You see me and Lola kissed, I don't know how it happened but it did."

"No," he gasped trying to act surprised even though he had a front row seat to the act, "so are you two going out now?" he asked as if he didn't know the answer.

"No, at least not yet, maybe," he sighed and composed himself, "we agreed to think about it first and discuss it after Robot-Boy left, we each have to figure out if we want to 'risk our friendship' by dating. I only really have three friends and I'm losing one today I'm not sure if I should risk another." He nodded understandingly, "so what do you think, any advice?"

"Sorry I can't help you."

"What?" Tommy exclaimed shocked as they began to walk through the Carnival.

"I'm sorry you and Lola are friends I'm dating a girl I chucked water balloons at, the girl whose older sister made both our lives awful. You can relate to that with your brother and all."

"True, but you really can't help me?"

"No, but you are in luck." He said as he began to climb a ladder to a tree house. "I just happened to get all the guys in relationships together in this tree house. I'm sure one of them can help."

"Wait why did you get them together?"

"Do you want the help or not?" He snapped, not wanting to go into how he was listening in and caused the kiss.

"Fine jeez thanks," Tommy said deciding to drop the discussion rather than argue, as they had already reached the tree house anyway.

Tommy was amazed by the size and quality of the tree house but Pinky drew his attention to the rectangular table surrounded by chairs, Tommy recognized most of the people there. There was Isaac, the bald kid in the sweater vest, the dumpy kid in the old pilot head gear on one side, on the other side was the blond kid with spiky hair, and a triangle headed redhead, who Tommy didn't recognize. And lying down on the table was the grey haired kid (whose nose was STILL bright red). When they noticed the two had come in they all smiled and shouted,

"Pinky," snickering followed.

"Thank you for sharing that with everyone, Fudge-head." Isaac was now the one being laughed at.

"Hey why's he on the table?" Tommy's question was answered by the only other blond kid in the room,

"This side of the tables for people who need help and that side's for guys in good relationships, and he's in the dog house-" the grey haired kid gave him a slight glare, "-because he made a joke about the Eiffel Tower being corny and his girlfriend, no his French girlfriend, caught him doing it."

"Why are you here?" Tommy asked sitting next to the other blond.

"Oh well I met this great girl, beautiful, these cute little pigtails, fun to be around, *sniff* she taught me the joy of wrecking my sisters lab. But we get here I take my dog to the pet drop-off area and I see her looking at the unicorns! I just don't think I can get past that."

"I don't know why I'm here," The boy on Tommy's other side stated. "Pinky dragged me here and said I needed help, on the plus side Hoagie," he pointed to the round kid in the old pilot's hat "said my tree house shows promise and he's going to see if his secret club will let me and my friends join."

"Order, in the court," Pinky said halfheartedly, "All girls like unicorns, trust me, you'll just have to live with that I recommend spacing out when she talks about them, you have other stuff in common so you should be all right."

"Thanks that helps."

"Pointy," he turned to the redhead "the little girl with the bow likes you, that's all I have to say you just deserve to know that. Cal. just tough it out and she should eventually forgive you. As for you Tommy-Who here's dating a former friend, Fudge-Head?"

"Sorry Pinky we were always at each other's throat and pretending to hate each other."

"I can help," Hoagie said standing up. "Oh and for the record, not all girls like unicorns, I know Abby doesn't."

* * *

Elsewhere, a tall skinny African American girl in an oversized blue shirt and oversized red hat, with a long brown ponytail was hugging the unicorn she was riding.

"Oh you are so cute Abby can't wait to show Kuki this picture she gonna be so jealous." She smiled as a triangular headed robot took her photo, and traded the Polaroid for her dollar. "Man Abby's gotta say this is pretty sweet. They're so adorable."

"Thanks you know I asked them to do this, months ago." A girl in a pink dress and bow told her, "Since the video of this party doubles as our 'What I did over my Summer Vacation' essay they had to do this again."

Lola was a few feet over just outside the unicorn pen talking with the geeky girl, and a blond girl with a normal pony tail. As the three had common interests,

"Bambi sounds awful," the blond said.

"At least she doesn't like him back, which is good for you, but using him like that, who would do that?"

"I can think of someone," the blond said a scowl on her face. Lola let out a long sigh,

"What's wrong?" they asked concerned.

"My dad's right I do need more girl friends," they smiled. "So how do you know if a relationship is right?"

"You never know until you try," the blond told her.

"Go with your gut feeling when it comes to guys." The geek added.

"Well that's not always the best advice when your boyfriend and I were dating it felt pretty right. Of course I was denying my feelings"

"WHOW, you dated my boyfriend?" she interrupted.

"Yeah almost a year ago and it was more like a vacation fling." The geek didn't listen and instead tackled the blond. She was momentarily frazzled by the surprise attack but quickly took the upper hand, pinned the geek to the ground with a foot on her back and holding her arms up. "Are you going to calm down?"

"No," she let out a yell when the blond applied actual pressure. "Ha that's nothing, now let me go." She yelled as she began fidgeting attempting to roll over or stand up to no avail.

"You know now you two remind me of my guy friends." Lola said simply.

* * *

A/N-I promise I'll get the last two chapters up much faster.


	19. Goodbye Ro

Hey it's been awhile good to see you guys oh man I gotta say I missed ya. I have no excuse for being so late but it won't happen again, not with this story anyway.

* * *

As soon as Robot-Boy left Tommy he began searching for Moshimo, to find out what Moshimo had to talk to him about. It worried him that Tommy didn't want to tell him, it also worried him that Moshimo told Tommy and not him. He stopped by the full sized Eiffel Tower replica, reasoning that since Moshimo and Miumiu had recently married they might be there. Instead all he saw was a purple haired female teen in a green shirt and skirt embracing a grey haired male teen. The male was facing the guard rail and got a twisted smile upon spotting Robot-Boy floating just a few feet away, he silently chuckled and held up a giant sign which read 'Corny isn't it?' his girlfriend saw the sign, snatched it, and bopped him on the head with it. She threw down the sign, which now read 'Stupid isn't he?' and she walked off in a huff. The boy recovered, almost instantly, and rushed after her but was a single second too slow and slammed into a pair of closing elevator doors.

Robot-Boy left and continued to search for Moshimo. He finally found him with Robot-Man and oddly enough Constabot, who shouldn't have reached the fair yet. Robot-Boy hid behind a large horizontal dish, suspended over a nearby machine. He watched as Moshimo spoke to the two _older_ robots.

"It's decided, here's your information." He said handing them a pair of folders.

"Please," Robot-Man dropped to his knees and began begging. "Don't order me to do this! I can't refuse an order! So don't tell me to do this! Please Master Moshimo; I beg of you I don't think I could survive."

"And the Oscar goes to-" Constabot mimed opening an envelope, "ME for my portrayal of-'Not Being Offended'."

"I'm sorry sir, but I-I just can't stand the idea of-"

"Look," Constabot interrupted, "you take one and I'll take the other, then you don't have to whine about spending extended periods of time with me, and I don't have to think of more butler names for you, okay Jarvis."

"I'd prefer if they stayed together, but I suppose you can separate them, aftershe's adapted to spending time with people." Moshimo stated.

"Cool, dibs on the boy, and I want to keep the dog."

"Deal," Robot-Man said shaking Constabot's hand.

"What dog?" Moshimo asked confused.

"I don't know, I don't think he knows, and I don't believe it matters Master."

"Yeah it really doesn't, he doesn't like the dog anyway." Robot-Man sighed, he didn't hate Constabot, but he desperately wanted to be able to. "Oh FYI Robot-Boy's spying on us." They looked around and with his X-ray vision Robot-Man immediately saw Robot-Boy.

"He's right Robot-Boys right there." He pointed to the boy and then turned to Constabot. "How is it you know these things." Constabot chuckled,

"I don't know." Constabot laughed and Robot-Man sighed and they walked away, leaving Moshimo and Robot-Boy to talk.

"Come on down Robot-Boy I need to speak with you."

* * *

Tommy walked through the fair after a long talk with the guys, they all agreed on what he had to do. He first went to where the unicorns were as that's where Lola said she was going. Unfortunately the only living things there were several unicorns and a male Asian American teen in a red and yellow jacket with black green tipped black hair.

"Hey little man, are you looking for someone."

"Yeah my friend Lola she's in a blue dress and she's got her hair up in little upside down ponytail things." He mimed how Lola's hair looked.

"Yeah same as Trixie's haircut she's over there," Tommy looked where he pointed but only saw a crowd of people.

"Where exactly is she?"

"Go past the dancing robots between the giant mini golf course and the roller rink she's with an old dude in a lab coat."

"That's the Professor," Tommy looked again squinting to see as far as possible. "I think I see the golf course is there a dinosaur in it. How can you see that far...Hello? " Tommy turned only to find an empty pen coated with green smoke. "Okay, that was weird." He took a few steps back and walked away.

* * *

He found Lola amongst a small crowd (including Moshimo but not Gus) they were all standing outside an oddly shaped metal structure under a sign which said "Zero-G room" Tommy decided not to ask. He walked up to Lola; he was nervous and he had to smile a little bit.

"Lola…" he began but was cut off by Lola.

"Tommy I'm glad you're here. The Professor told Robot-Boy that he's leaving and he locked himself in there," she ended her statement by pointing at the structure's small door. "I think you should talk to him."

"Okay, but how do I get in?" At that point the green haired genius handed him a small silver sphere with a depression encircling it. "What do I do with this?" The genius snapped his fingers at this Constabot appeared from nowhere, picked Tommy up, pushed down the sides of the sphere covering the depression on it, and threw Tommy at the structure. Tommy screamed until he passed through the first wall, then screamed again as he headed towards the second after the sphere regained its original shape, and was no longer making him intangible. He stopped mere inches from the other wall, thanks to Robot-Boy grabbing his leg.

"Thanks Ro." Tommy said floating a few feet away.

"Why Tommy want Robot-Boy leave?"

"Believe me, I don't want you to leave, but keeping you here would be selfish of me." Robot-Boy gave Tommy a confused look. "Remember when you were Gus and Robert Realboy?" Robot-Boy nodded. "That was the happiest I've ever seen you and that's saying something." Robot-Boy had to smile at the memories. "When you leave you'll get to act like a normal kid again and not just for a few hours. Come September you'll be going to school, sneaking out of the house, being driven crazy by your family and all the other stuff real kids have to go through." Robot-Boy sniffed. "Besides what kind of normal boy has to deal with his archenemies twice a week? Once you move neither of us will have to deal with super villains. It might be boring but it will be normal."

"But I miss Tommy."

"I'll miss you too, Ro. We both knew this wasn't permanent, but I know that doesn't make this any easier. Still this is what you've always wanted. Taking care of you was my dream, now it's time for you to live yours." Robot-Boy let out a few oil tears which caused Tommy to let out a few normal ones; they hugged each other and floated silently for a few minutes.

"Okay Tommy I go." Robot-Boy said finally. "I miss Tommy, and Lola, and Gus but I go."

"Come on Ro if you can make Gus the most popular kid in school anyone you become will be the most popular kid in school. You'll have hundreds of friends before the end of the first day."

"None like Tommy."

"Thanks Ro, that's something I needed to hear. I'll never have another friend like you either."

The two floated out and returned to the ground, their eyes still a little wet but they we're smiling just the same. Moshimo took Robot-Boy by the hand and they walked away they still had some things to do before Robot-Boy could start his new life.

"One tough conversation down," Tommy looked over at Lola, "one to go." Lola was with the geeky girl, and the blond girl, the last two had made up. Of course it was only after a long talk with Pinky. Lola was laughing and having a good time. Tommy found he was hesitant to walk over to her he smiled again 'calm down its Lola' he said though.

"Hey Tommy," he looked up excited but was felt disappointed and stupid when he realized it was Isaac shouting for him. Tommy waved to him and he and Pinky rushed over. They were carrying a large wooden box it was covered with at least several dozen stamps from various post offices.

"It finally came." Isaac said sadly.

"And it's all yours dude." Pinky said before dropping the box and running off followed quickly by his girlfriend.

"What was that about?" He turned to Isaac for an answer but he was gone too. "Wait this must be the most annoying creature I'll ever see that he mentioned awhile ago." (He's referring back to chapter number 7, for those of you who don't remember.) Tommy slowly reached for the box when Constabot once again appeared from nowhere holding a crowbar.

"Oh boy, oh boy," he shouted as he raised the crowbar over his head and smashed the box open. When he pulled the crowbar out of the box a small bug eyed green dog with a zipper on his stomach was holding on to it. Constabot smacked the box again.

"Constabot stop!" Tommy yelled.

"Again, again!" The dog squealed in a high pitched voice which was followed up by a bout of insane laughter. It craned its neck and spotted a restaurant. "Oh Tacos!" It then ran off on its hind legs laughing.

"No wait come back, I'll hit you again I promise." Constabot shouted as he chased after the strange creature. "Besides there's a leash law," with that he stretched out his arm and grabbed the little guy around the torso.

"I…Want…Tacos!" He said straining with each step forward. Suddenly his legs lit up and he went flying dragging Constabot with him.

"Yahoo! Mush Robo-Dog Mush." Constabot shouted as he slid through the crowd at an incredible speed. Tommy stared at this in shock. He then shook his head and walked away,

"This is a weird day, even for us." Robot-Man also watched the scene his jaw practically unhinging.

"There are two of them, and he was correct I do not want the dog."

* * *

Lola was alone sense Isaac and Pinky had grabbed their when they ran off. 'No time like the present' Tommy thought as he walked over to her.

"Hey Lola," Tommy said blushing a deep red hue.

"Hi Tommy," she said with a blush of her own.

"You want to get some lemonade?" Lola frowned a bit disappointed.

"Sure." Tommy grabbed her hand and they walked off.

"I know I said we should wait until after Robot-Boy left and I know there's no way of knowing if a relationship will work out. But I think we should take it slow and see what happens. So what do you think…Lola?" He turned to her and realized she hadn't heard a word he said, to be precise she hadn't heard anything sense he grabbed her hand. "Lola?" Tommy said giving her a little shake to bring her back to reality.

"What? I'm sorry I kind of drifted off." She said blushing and looking down. Tommy mentally smacked himself for his stupidity. He placed a finger on her chin and lifted her head up, 'Always maintain eye contact,' he remembered one of his friends saying. This made it harder for him to speak, and the two had matching blushes, but at least he knew this time she'd hear him this time.

"Lola, I like you," Lola looked sad. "And sense that kiss I realized I really liked you." She smiled widely.

"Tommy I-"

"Wait let me finish. We've been through a lot together and I care about you. There's no way of knowing how long our relationship will last but I'd like to find out. As long as we can agree that no matter what happens we'll still be friends. I'm losing Robot-Boy today, friend or girlfriend I don't want to lose you entirely." She nodded.

"No matter what, we may have fights, we may break up, we will hit puberty, but we'll always be friends or more." She said with a smile. They hugged and shared a small kiss before walking away hand in hand.

"Wait what about puberty?"

* * *

Robot-Boy's leaving was sad but uneventful after that. Everyone had started to leave, so they felt it was time for them to go as well. Robot-Boy and Robot-Girl were off to their new lives with their Uncles Manny and Constantine. Robot-Boy accepted the name Pinky had offered Timothy James Chang, mainly because he could use the same name about a dozen different ways. They had their last goodbyes and they flew off into the distance (with Constabot/Constantine sitting on Robot-Man complaining about the in flight movie). They left Tommy, Lola, and Moshimo and their lives as just robots behind. They all had ways of staying in contact of course but they wouldn't see each other unless it was an emergency.

"Well children it's time to go." Moshimo said. "Where's Gus?"

"Over here and I'm never leaving." Gus shouted from his spot chained to one of the roller coasters support beams. "Nothing could ever make me want to leave this awesome place." Before he could finish the fairgrounds was bathed with a green light just barely missing Tommy, Lola, and Moshimo as they along almost everyone were outside the fairground gates. The beam eradicated all inorganic material in the park, the chains, the beam they were attached to, and yes even Gus' clothes were gone. Tommy's hand covered Lola's eyes and Lola's hand covered Tommy's eyes. "Okay I'm ready to go."

"I think we all are," Tommy commented.

As they flew away in Moshimo's car Tommy reflected on how this was without a doubt the weirdest day of his life, which was fitting because things wouldn't be as crazy or as exciting as they had been. From this day forward he'd be living the life of a normal kid, then the life of a normal teen. He'd never have to worry about super villains or evil robots again, or would he?

The End?  
Nope, there's one more chapter then a list of guest stars.


	20. Five Years Later

Tommy and Lola sat holding one another on the couch in Tommy's living room, watching TV. They were fifteen and still the same height both about 5' 10''. They had the same hair styles and still dressed like they did when they were 10 years old. Tommy was tall and lanky, looking nothing like his father; his head though still oddly shaped and now slightly larger, but no longer looked too big for his body. Lola was taller than the other girls in school; she had a nice figure, mostly because she got a lot of exercise playing soccer. She was still the star and now captain of the Boys soccer team, which Tommy of course played on.

"Happy anniversary," Tommy said placing a small kiss on her lips.

"Happy anniversary," Lola said giving him a longer kiss in return.

The anniversary was bittersweet, as it marked when they started dating but it also honored the day Robot-Boy left. They missed him but new relationship really cushioned the blow of losing their friend. An added bonus of being in a relationship was it made Tommy his dad's favorite, for a while. Not that either of them cared what he thought. They're relationship had matured right along with the two of them. They were still taking things slow though and sticking to the decreasingly rare heated make out sessions. They had a very relaxed relationship, they just made sure to see each other as often as possible. They broke up a time or two but they always managed to work things out.

The door bell chimed and the couple broke apart and smiled at one another.

"I'll get it," they both practically shouted, as they shot up and made a mad dash for the door. They stopped a few inches away each taking a few breaths to calm themselves. They opened the door and sighed. "Hey Claus," Tommy and Lola said in a bored tone. Claus smiled at the children, thanks to Kamikazi's treatments his arms were no longer bent up and weak. His muscles were his own just chemically matured, he couldn't rip through walls or even beat Donny in an arm wrestling match but he was perfectly normal if just a bit scrawny.

"Sorry to disappoint you children but Kamikazi was fired." This caused the teens to brighten up considerably. "You ordered the pepperoni with extra cheese, right?" He said offering them said pizza.

"Yeah," Tommy said pulling out his wallet, "say how is Kamikazi?"

"He has good days and bad days, of course his good day he's screaming about revenge and his bad days he's in a deep, and quiet depression. So his mother and I prefer his bad days."

"Are you still living with him and Mrs. Kamikazi?" Lola asked. To which Claus shrugged,

"Where else can I go every cent, and property I had was taken by that stupid monkey. It's not too bad through Mrs. Kamikazi's crazy and half blind but she's nice enough." Claus was bitter to Tommy, Lola, and everyone for awhile, but after Kamikazi fixed his body, he began to let it all go. He accepted what he was left with in life. He couldn't get his revenge on his childhood bullies. He realized that he was a jerk too and he silently forgave them. He had to share a room with Kamikazi, but Kamikazi needed the company. Claus was ecstatic that he could get down the street without being strapped to an orangutan, that he could drive a car on his own, that he no longer needed someone to do the simplest tasks for him. Best of all he found that people didn't give him a second (pity filled) glance when they saw him he was normal, and he found he was fine with being just normal.

"Here you go Claus." Tommy said paying him for the pizza, and giving him a fair tip.

"It was good seeing you even if we were hoping for Kamikazi." Lola said with a smile.

"It was nice seeing you kids too, have a wonderful day."

"One side Skinny!" Gus said as he pushed Claus out of his way, "Pizza alright." He snatched the pizza out of Tommy's hands and headed to the kitchen. Tommy and Lola shot him a double glare before helping Claus pick up the change he dropped.

"Thank you kids now I have to go many more deliveries." Claus rushed to his ugly beat up car, which he bought a few months ago so he could quit his last job which was as a busboy at a bar. He smiled and waved before driving off.

"You know I like seeing Claus," Lola nodded, "but seeing Kamikazi suffering is a tradition."

"That true now come on Tommy we need to hurry if we're going to get even a slice of pizza." He nodded and they rushed to the kitchen, where Donny and Gus were already woofing down their pizza.

Donny was wearing his classic grunge clothing he was now over 6ft tall head shaved and still built like an ox and only a little smarter. Gus was wearing his blue football jersey with a large white 07 on it he was also over 6ft tall and was larger than ever though he had converted some of his fat into muscle. As unlikely as it may seem Donny and Gus became close friends, after they both joined the football team, Donny used his hitting arm to become quarterback, while Gus used his massive size to become center. Donny didn't really get along with the other players but Gus' cocky attitude made him a natural jock.

Tommy reached for the pizza box.

"What do you think you're doing pipsqueak?" Donny growled.

"Taking MY pizza, I paid for it."

"Did you or did you get your little girlfriend to pay for it?" Donny asked with a wicked smile.

"I did, and didn't your 'little girlfriend' dump your Goth butt to go back to Kurt?"

"Say one more thing and-"

"Bambi ran back to Kurt so fast it was during your guy's first date."

"That's it pipsqueak you're freaking dead!" Donny screamed and charged after his little brother, who ran off and out the front door. Ten minutes later Tommy ran into the kitchen through the back door, which Lola quickly closed and locked. After five minutes Donny caught up and began pounding on the door.

"He never learns." Tommy smirked taking a slice of pizza.

"You know I should let him in." Gus said a little unsure of whose side to take.

"Don't you dare!" Lola stated giving him a glare. "This is our anniversary and we're not letting Tommy's family ruin it!" She quickly looked over at Tommy, a sad genuinely apologetic look on her face. "Sorry." She realized she may have gotten a little carried away.

"For what?" He asked with a smile perfectly aware that his entire family were trained mood killers. "Gus you and I are still kind of friends, if something prevents you from playing football we'll still take you back, unless you let my brother in."

"I don't know Donny could be the reason I can't play football." Lola stepped in.

"Donny always gives up after around 5 minutes," she pulls out an IPod, "why don't you say you were listening to this, and that's why you didn't hear him."

"Are you bribing me?" Lola nodded, "Sold, but it better have good songs on it." Gus takes the IPod and starts rocking out. Lola and Tommy head back to the living room with a plate and a few slices of pizza, when the doorbell rings. They listen for Donny but he's quiet, Tommy cautiously heads to the door and takes a look outside. He sighs and opens the door. Standing in the doorway were two teens Tommy and Lola had never seen before, they appeared to be the same age as Tommy & Lola. The girl was Asian a little pale, she had dirty blond hair up in tight pigtails, she wore a pink skirt going halfway down her calf, and she wore a dressy pink shirt. The boy was almost the exact opposite, he was Asian too but he had a dark tan, he had messy jet black hair under a backwards blue cap, he wore worn jeans that were ripped at the knees, and he also wore a white shirt with a small red circle in the center of his chest under a blue short sleeved unbuttoned shirt.

"Hola Cousin, what's good my man?" The boy said with a relaxed smile sticking out his fist.

"Good morning pleasure to make your acquaintance." The girl said giving a slight bow. Tommy and Lola stared dumbstruck for a few moments.

"Hey are you gonna invite me and my sis in?" Tommy was the one asked but he wasn't sure if he wanted them in his house.

"Don't be rude brother. May we please come in?"

"Um…Okay sure why not." Tommy stepped aside for the teens to pass.

"Thanks coz." The boy said as he passed, and the four of them headed to the living room.

"You're related to them?" Lola asked quietly and almost angrily.

"I don't think so." Tommy replied.

"No were not related," the boy answered, "I just picked up that term coz in Hawaii along with this tan. Tell me baby do you like my tan?" He said leaning in close to Lola.

"Not really and I'm already dating your 'coz' here." She said putting an arm around his waist, which he returned.

"Yeah so-"

"Good for you man." The boy cut Tommy off. "She's hot and the two of you _clearly_ care about one another." The boy said still smiling, and he seemed honestly happy for them.

"You must excuse my brother. He has a compulsive need to meddle in other peoples relationships." The girl said from the chair she was now sitting in. The boy jumped over the coffee table and plopped himself on the couch.

"I've been all around the world and I KNOW people tend to stand in the way of their own happiness. So I hit on certain girls make their dream guys jealous. I'll admit it's backfired a few times like now but usually it ends up with a happy couple like you two."

"So you just pretend to like these girls?" Lola asked upset.

"They know I'm not really interested before the first date. They wouldn't go on the first date if they thought I really was, they also know I meant every the compliment I gave them. In other words I do think you're hot."

"Well thank you, I guess." Lola said a little unsure of how to respond. "So why did you two come over?"

"Our Uncles are back on speaking terms and we all moved in to the house across the street."

"Uncles?" Tommy said asking for an explanation.

"They're stepbrothers," the girl answered, "when our Grandparents got married they had our Mother, then she had us, when she died, before we could even remember, we were given to our Uncles."

"The only thing those two ever agreed on loving their half sister. So we got split up, she was sent off with the stick in the mud, and I got Mr. _Responsibility_ we had to move every few months but it sure was exciting."

"Wow." Was all Tommy and Lola could say.

"Yeah I tell that story a lot and that's usually the response I get. So Tommy what's new with you and Lola." Tommy turned to Lola.

"Lola do you remember saying our names?" She shook her head, and the two of them glared at the siblings. "What's going on?"

"You tell me smart guy a boy and a girl move in with their two uncles, they have an elaborate back story, and the first thing they do is visit you two on our anniversary."

"Robot-Boy," Tommy said with a hopeful smile.

"In the holographic flesh coz." With that he reverted to his normal robot form.

"Robot-Boy," Tommy said again, Robot-Boy stood up and super-activated.

"Come on," he said opening his arms Tommy rushed to him and they hugged for a little bit then separated.

"It's great to have you back Ro but why didn't you tell me it was you?"

"I was told not to, you can't tell anyone either not even Gus, alright me and Cindy have to keep a low profile."

"Two questions, Robot-Girl's Cindy? And why did you need to Super-Activate for a hug?" Lola asked.

"Yes, and I thought flying up into his arms would be incredibly lame." After saying this he switched the fake-i-fier back on. "Oh and FYI I'm going by T.J. this time around check out the belt buckle," he pulled up his shirt to show off a silver square metal buckle with a black T in the center. "Scanned it off a buddy of mine in Mexico, where I was the young hero El Robo-Chico." He struck a dramatic pose. "Now that was fun." He said relaxing and flopping back down.

"Man you have to tell that story." Tommy said excitedly.

"I'll tell you guys that one and all the rest later. First I believe I asked what's new with Tommy and Lola."

Tommy and Lola smiled and began telling them of all the notable events of the last five years, and they listened intently, to the teens ramblings with real smiles plastered on their faces the robots had enjoyed themselves sense they left but for the first time in five years they truly felt they were finally home.

Tommy and Lola knew that with Robot-Boy back in their lives, they'd probably have to worry about super villains and evil robots again, but that was a problem for tomorrow today they were just happy to have their friends back.

xxxxx

The End.  
No seriously this time I'm not kidding. Why are you still here? What that? Oh you want the list of cameos. Okay sure no problem, that's the only thing in the next chapter.


	21. Cameo List

Here it is a list of all the cameos I had in this story. Their discription, their name, and the show they came from. I'm putting this up again becaus I forgot the cameos I used for the fight.

* * *

The Genius Kids-

A pair of almost identical red headed girls-Susan and Mary Test from "Johnny Test"

A boy, with spiked up blond hair, with his dog next to him-Johnny and Dukey Test from "Johnny Test"

An overweight kid, with a massive overbite, his greasy brown hair 'styled' in a bowl cut, and was clearly overcompensating for these flaws by wearing as much gold and diamonds as possible-Bling Bling Boy from "Johnny Test"

A boy with an abnormally large head, and a massive amounts of hair which seemed to defy gravity-Jimmy Isaac Neutron from "The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron"

A boy red hair and is wearing an orange and white striped shirt-Phineas from "Phineas and Ferb"

A bald African American boy in a sweater vest-AJ from "Fairly OddParents"

A kid about the size of Gus, he had on a brown hat and yellow goggles that looked like something a bi-plane pilot would wear, there was something drawn on it too-Numbuh 2/Hoagie from "Codename:Kids Next Door"

A very short redhead kid, the kid started shouting out the word "success" over and over-Dexter from "Dexter's Laboratory"

A Boy with dark gray hair, wore red running shoes which looked three sizes too big, and his nose was redder then Rudolf's (Tommy felt there was something off about him)-Calamity Coyote in human form from "Tiny Toon Adventures"

The boy had green hair and was wearing purple pants hiked up almost to his arm pits, with a British accent-Ferb from "Phineas and Ferb"

A tall blond girl in pigtails, and a pink ballerina outfit (minus the tutu)-DeeDee from "Dexter's Laboratory"

A teen couple, the boy was a blond in a brown T-shirt under an open green shirt, and the girl was a redhead was in a red shirt and white skirt-Jeremy & Candace from "Phineas and Ferb"

* * *

The Friends of the Genius-

A preteen girl with purple hair and a pink bow on one side, Tommy heard her say "Le sigh"-Fifi La Fume in human form from "Tiny Toon Adventures" (she told Calamity that Jeremy & Candace were from disney and hadn't even kissed yet (which at the time they hadn't))

A boy in a pink hat and shirt-Timmy Turner from "Fairly OddParents"

A boy with blond hair, and braces-Chester from "Fairly OddParents"

A tall girl, with a long ponytail, in an over sized red hat and blue shirt-Numbuh 5/Abby from "Codename:Kids Next Door"

* * *

They had wings of cranes, the heads (and horns) of an ox as wells as hoofs for the two legs they stood on, their tails were like eels, and it was all put together on a body similar to a gorilla. Went by Taro-Based on Pantyhose Taro from "Ranma 1/2"

A group of red roadrunners flew down from the ship, they were acting like they drank to much coffee and were all going 'beep beep' in an annoyingly fast fashion. Went by Revved-Runners-Based on Rev Runner from "Loonatics Unleashed"

* * *

(New) Cameos From the party-

(Timmy's Girlfriend) A geeky looking girl with two pony tails that curved up and seemingly defied gravity, she was wearing purple framed glasses, a black sweater vest, and a grey skirt-Tootie from "Fairly OddParents"

A girl in a pink dress and bow-Isabella from "Phineas and Ferb"

A blond girl with a normal pony tail-Cindy from "The Adentures of Jimmy Neutron"

Male Asian American teen in a red and yellow jacket with black green tipped black hair-Jake Long protector of magical creatures, from "American Dragon Jake Long" (I imagine when Phineas and Ferb capture the unicorns for Isabella he'd show up to free them)

Small bug eyed green dog with a zipper on his stomach-Gir the robot sidekick from "Invader Zim"

* * *

Others-

A green remote, a pink backpack with a large round purple disc attached to the zipper-Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof from "Fairly OddParents"

Mark C(hang) & Fake-i-fiers from "Fairly OddParents"

The gray haired boy who was now playfully chasing his purple haired girlfriend-Fifi's a Looney Tune skunk I think it'd be a nice change for her boyfriend to chase her

Timmy-"Well the guy we got the batteries from, well as payment he put us in charge of one of the most annoying creatures you'll ever see." Clause-"Oh by the way I have a battery designed to last over a decade, some green faced kid sells them on the internet."-The guy who sold them the batteries was of course Zim from "Invader Zim"

* * *

If I forgot any please let me know.


End file.
